


Reincarnation

by DarlingDamn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDamn/pseuds/DarlingDamn
Summary: " I am the love of his life, you were noting but a crush."Hiroki Kiyohara had no idea what he wanted in life, in fact he had planned to Moche off his best friend when they graduate Highschool. That was the plan until both him and Kagome fall into her families scared well. Now his thrown into the world of monsters and demons, and not to mentioned the fact he is thrown into an epic love square revolving around one special Inu.
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. why I hate Mondays

I stared at the open doors of the well, it was just a bit dark but I didn't see that damn cat. I glanced at Kagome's figure and walked down the squeaky stairs and sigh while crossing my arms watching her look for the cat.

Stupid cat...we're going to be late and mom will have fit.. I think as I watched her call for the cat before Turing around.

" Sōta! Are you sure he didn't leave back up there with you?" She yelled to her brother who in response said " No".

" Maybe he fell in the well?" I said openly as Kagome face turn pale a bit before slowly looking down the well and she sighs before Turing around glaring at me who smirked a bit amused. " What? It was just a innocent suggestion." I added but she sighs.

" Yeah Yeah, suggestion." She mutter before squeaking and I jumped back only to sigh seeing it the stupid cat who purred And Kagome picked him up. " There you are! Geez Hiro, don't suggest things like that." She said letting the cat go but then something unbelievable happen!

Kagome was being sucked into the well!

Being the super best friend that I am tried to pull her back but whatever the hell was grabbing her started to pull me too. We both fall to our death but to my shock and probably Kagome's a giant centipede women figure was pulling us but more importantly pulling Kagome.

" The jewel....give it to me." The centipede women said as she grasp Kagome's face with one hand. I tried pulling her back but the women was way stronger, she grabbed her but then her other hand pulled my face. She had this iron grip.

" Both sides...I need both sides to become stronger." She said in her low yet feminine sounding voice. I pulled my arm away from Kagome a moment pushing the centipede women away as did Kagome.

" Get away! / Let Go!" We Both shouted in fear putting our hands out and magically a blinding purplish light Came from our hands and sent the women away towards the bottom of the bottomless well pit it seemed. How did we do that? How did I do that? Am I a witch?

" You retched children!" She called out before dispersing from sight and I hope that was the last we ever see of her. But then again, me and Kagome didn't know we had magic until now.

" Kagome...what just happen?" I asked Turing my head towards her but she seemed deep in thought until we landed on solid ground. I stood up first shakingly from the trip but held a hand for her to help herself up and she took it. I glanced around the well only to see fresh vines sprouting from the top and birds chirping above. 

" Come on Kagome lets climb up." I said as I began climbing up, and heard Kagome following me from the grunts she left as she climbed up too. I hope over the well ledge and gasp in aw.

" we are so not in Japan anymore..." I stated in aw as Kagome hopped over too and had the same reaction. " W-Where are we? This got to be some joke or something." She said looking around at the new born nature, she was right I mean maybe we both fell into a coma and like one of us is a dream. Or maybe we're sharing the same dream! But that's impossible right? I mean we both fell in the same time and probably hit our heads at the same time too meaning we would have gotten the same coma dream..

Ugh, I hope we're in a coma now.

" Hey look!" She pointed ahead walking a few steps ahead, I look where she was pointing and it was the same tree back at her family home. " Come on! That's the only thing we recognized since we got here!" She shouted in glee before rushing ahead and I not to far behind her, I wasn't as fast due to wearing my uniform and school uniform. One I reached the tree I panted holding my knees bending a bit before looking up seeing Kagome touching some dudes ears, I mean he looked almost familiar but he had white hair with matching and red clothes. I watched her before taking up the situation he was in, I stared him too in wonder and sadness.

He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. A large root was tied around him basically growing around him and some arrows ( minus the one in his shoulder) were sprayed around him, one was lodged in his shoulder but he wasn't in pain. 

" Kagome...you should probably get down or else." I said walking to her only Yelp and fall back as a new arrow shot next to my legs. I moved back automatically as people dressed in rags? Walked up to us, they outnumber me and Kagome is we didn't leave fighting.

➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿➿

After the whole ordeal of us not being demons from somewhere else on the land, Kagome and I were resting and telling our story to old lady kaede. She was the old and only Priestress of this small village. Older women that had dark hair once was a sandy color and wore a usual Miko outfit to fit her status and an eyepatch, she asked us questions before striving us soup witch was very good by the way!

" You both remind ye of my brother and sister..." she said as she stirs the soup with the ladle and glanced at us. Kagome didn't stop stuffing her face but I did to listen. " My sisters name was Kikyo and my brothers Kioshi, Twins Both priest like ye...." she drifted off but shakes her head. " Ye look like them minus some traits but other wise spitting images of them.."

" What happened to them?" I asked curious as I raised up the chopstick that had a potato's within its wooden grasp. 

" Dead."

" What?" Kagome asked once she placed her bowl down but before any questions or answers could be exchange there was cries of fear and shock outside the hut, I gotten up quickly with the girls only to see that lady centipede bulldozing through the houses of the village people scaring them and chasing them.

" Hiro...we can't let them be killed...we brought her here and they'll all die if we don't do Anything." Kagome said as she began running towards the forest not caring for her safety at all making me sweatdrop a bit at her heroic act. 

Goddamn it Kagome, don't be a hero.

I chased after the girl of course and the centipede began to chase after me, we were leading the monster away from the village for them to regroups and pray to Kami they help us. The women began to slash at us tearing the ground up sending us both flying in the air, quickly grabbing her waist we both made s hard landing with me on the bottom of the fall. My sweater must be ruined now, and the rocks pinched my skin scratching up some of it too.

" Come Kikyo...Kioshi..playing with bugs now?" A new voice commented and me and Kagome looked up to see the boy from early that day we saw pinned to tree wide awake now and staring down at us with a bad glint in his eye.

Kagome standing up first off of me, she turns to questioned him and seemingly forgotten the damn bug that was chasing us.

" so you are alive?" 

Kagome its so obvious he is.


	2. Stupid Dog Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki is annoyed

Last time, Kagome and I were pulled into her families scared well. We both are still in middle school so noting weird has happened to us at all!  
We both traveled back in time! The Feudal Japan era, and we met a boy with long sliver hair and dog ears, he was pinned to the tree until Kagome stupidly pulled out the arrow holding him. Then we met this old lady, priestress Kaede who told us that we are her siblings reincarnations, not because we not only look like them but the jewel of four souls were resting in our bodies.   
How oddly cool is that?  
Now, Kagome and I are being chased after monsters who want the scared jewel to themselves to become powerful. How can this get any worst?

Inuyasha took care of our monster problem with easy but he wasn't our allie in this battle just yet. He wanted the jewel for himself.  
I stood next to Kagome for protection, she could get seriously hurt by this demon dog. Kaede was next to her too, to help put Inuyasha in his place. It was all quiet, noting but the wind made noise between all four of us. It was like a stand off between life and death.   
Suddenly the whole village surrounded us, most of them held a weapon within their grasp.   
" Pay no hed to inuyasha," Kaede said while putting an arm in front of us. I stood my ground while watching the Inu, his sharp nails glinting in the moon light dangerously.   
The jewel began to sparkle.  
" I hate having to wait and I hate the smell of you." He sneered at Kaede and probably us too as he adjusted his stance before taking off towards us.  
Crap! His so fast on foot, we need to get out of here!  
" Come on Kagome!" I laced my fingers with hers before taking off from where we stood. Kagome followed with me, my heart was beating so loudly I could barely hear Inuyasha jump towards us. Luckily for us, Kagome's clumsy nature finally brought us help when she stepped on Lady Centipede's bones, Bringing us both down. Totally making Inuyasha miss us by a hair strain.   
" Want me to scratch your back?" He asked us mockingly while flexing his hand.  
" You really tried to hit us just now? Didn't you!"  
I rolled my blue eyes at her statement, before getting back up while stating. " Kagome, it's not the time or place to state the complete obvious, his trying to kill us over jewelry." Just I finished saying that, The villagers began to attack the Inu with whatever weapon they had.   
" Let's go!"  
We took off running in the forest again, our hearts beating harshly against ribcage.   
" Prepare yourselves!"  
" Prepare? for what!?"   
Kagome, please tell me you did not ask what to prepare for from a stupid dog boy!

I glanced behind us for a quick second and quickly covered Kagome with my body, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist just as Inu boy lands another blow towards us. We both grunt as we landed harshly against the ground and the jewel rolled out Kagome's palm.   
" Hiro! are you okay?" The Japanese school girl asked worried, as she pulled back from my protective arms and gasped once she looked at the mess behind us. Three large and deep claw marks led up to us, his targets. 

I looked back and my eyes widen at the large marks.  
" This jerk is really trying to kill us!"

+3rdPerson+

Inuyasha landed on the rock before two mortals, but this time wearing something new with him. A pearl like necklace.   
" What the heck?"  
Hiro looked towards the Inu than at the jewel, crawling forwards he grasp it tightly. " Now Kagome! Use the word of subjugation!" Kaede called to the girl who blinked while looking at the older women confused. " What word?"  
" It doesn't matter, your word has power to hold his spirit!" Her eyes widen as she thinks of a word to slow the Inu down, she thinks before glancing at Hiro only to see him runaway. " Hiro? Where are you going?!" She called after him and gets up, ignoring the little pain she had on her knees from falling and being carelessly attacked.   
What the hell am I Doing? Hiro mentally screams before letting out a few yelps when the piece of ground he was on slide down along with him. Crap! I dropped it!  
The jewel of four souls rolls from him and onto the tiny bridge across from his fallen form.  
Kagome rushed towards the edge along with the village watching Inuyasha jump towards the jewel.   
" A word to hold his spirt.. What word.." Kagome watched the boy before it all clicked instantly, He was an Inu demon! So his half dog, being a cat person herself the word wasn't stop or bad boy but.  
" SIT BOY!"  
Just before Inuyasha could grasp the jewel, he fell flat on his face against the wooden bridge. He moans in pain a bit as Hiroki stared at the inu a bit amused and intrigued. "Out of all the words you choose sit boy?" He asked the girl who shrugs. " It worked."  
As fast as he fell, he sat up in a crouch while trying to yank the necklace off. " What the heck is this thing!?" But it didn't come off, instead it would stick on him and glow like an alarm when Inuyasha tried to take it off.   
This amused Hiroki greatly, he stood up and walked towards the jewel. " Ha! Stupid dog-boy, Karma is a bad bitch." He teased him as he held the jewel up between his fingers. Inuyasha didn't say a word but growled a bit too loudly.  
" I'm sorry Inuyasha but even you lack the power to remove it." Kaede said without a care in the world as she arrived behind Kagome.   
" We'll see about that!" The cocky Inu barked at her while pointing. "I'ma come up there and finish you off myself! If you didn't look half dead already!" She was no match against the half breed.  
With a closed eye look, she requested, " The word please."  
"Sit boy."  
Inuyasha fell through the bridge and into the river, Hiroki sighs once he put the jewel in his uniform pants pocket.   
" Man I had enough excitement for one day.." 

\+ First Person+

I watched Kaede dress kagome's wound, I sat next to her. " Ye fix thy wound as well Hiroki, Thy wound shall heal within days.." Kaede said as she finished Kagome's.   
" Actually.. My wound should be healed by now, They usually appear for a day and gone by morning," I assured the priestess whos one visible eye widen a tiny bit. " Thanks for the offer though."  
" I'm sorry that Lady centipede tore through the village to get us. It must be a real pain." Kagome apologized for us, It was really our faults.   
" Pain? yes, and just beginning," The older women said while cleaning the rag in water before us. " Now that the Shikon No Tama is back among us far worst then mistress centipede will come to claim it."  
" Worst than yesterday?" Kagome and I said simutantiouly.

" Not just demons who want to use it for power, but humans as well who have dark hearts." Kaede explains.  
This jewel must be pretty powerful huh? To have this effect on humans too.. no wonder Kioshi and Kikyo decide to burn it with them.. 

" Speaking of petty.." Kagome said with a frown towards the Inu who laid lazily across from us. " Yeah, Why are you still doing here?" I finished with a scowl.  
He took a glance to us, " I'm waiting for the jewel." And went back to pouting.  
" Like you could take it with those magic beads around your neck." I scoffed and glared when he glared back at me. Bring it asshole! I can totally take you down!  
" Why do you want the jewel anyway?" Kagome inquired with a raised eyebrow. " It seems to me that you're pretty powerful without it.. What power can the jewel give you that you don't already have?"  
Keade stood up with the wooden bucket and rag. " Inuyasha is only half demon."  
I flinched when the pouty demon finally took his anger on the floorboards, breaking some of the floor. " Dog-Boy! Didn't anybody taught you manners? It ain't right breaking people's floor boards!"  
" Shut up!"  
We glared at each other heavily before looking away crossing our arms.  
" I'm sick of some dry witch talking about me like she knows me."  
" Ah, ye doesn't remember me.."  
She walked away as she added, " I'm younger sister to Kikyo and Kioshi.. She who bound you to thy tree.."  
" Kaede."  
I look at Inuyasha and saw the realization in his amber eyes. " Y-You're Keade...? So you're the brat huh?"  
" 50 years have passed and I have grown old.." Keade said before fixing the fire under.  
Inuyasha's anger seemed to shimmer down as he sat back and relaxed. " Huh.. if you're this old than Kikyo must be pushing to a hundred.." He closed his eyes as he add. " Glad I don't for another while.. I don't got to worry about getting old.."  
" Kikyo didn't worried either.." Her tone bitter as she fixed the fire. " Kikyo died."  
I stared at him and waited for another burst of anger.  
" It was on the same day she shot ye with her arrow."  
Inuyasha being the jackass he Is made it worst. " Gee.. sorry to hear it.. not that I really cared or noting.." He brushed it off coldy. " One less thing to worry about.."  
" What a jerk.." I whispered to Kagome, His ears twitched. Good, I hope he hears it.  
" I know right.." Kagome agreed before going silent.  
" What happened to Kioshi? Did he finally marry and have brats?" Inuyasha asked and Kaede stopped for a second and shakes her head. " Ye really remember noting of that day.. Kioshi was slain on that day too.. in the meadows his body was found, ye marks were all over him."  
His reaction was much worst, he sat up so quickly and his eyes were wide. " I did? To Kioshi?" His fist so clench they were turning white as his hair. " Damn.."  
" thou should not care, ye gave him an answer that time ago." She reply bitterly.   
What answer? To stop being friends or something?  
Inuyasha scowls and looked to the side.  
" Just so ye known Inuyasha, I won't have my guard down,"The older women said as she closed the stove door. " For Kagome is my late sister's reincarnation and Hiroki's is Kioshi.." We stared at her a bit shock before listing. " Not because both of ye look remarkably like them but because the jewel split in two were in both of you.. It was in you and that's proof enough."  
That explains all that magic in the well when that bug grabbed us,we pushed it away using the jewels ultimate power!  
" This little jewel really protected us.." I whispered as I held the jewel in my palm.

" Look! It's Kikyo's and Kioshi's reincarnations!"  
" Its Lord Kioshi and Lady Kikyo to those who respects them!  
" I always knew it was them."  
They whispered as we walked through the villge, The jewel hanging around my neck like a necklace.   
" It's so weird right?" Kagome said as she walked beside me, our arms linked like a couple but we truly were only friends.   
" What is?" I questioned as we walked together, it felt nice just me and her.  
" That we both are apparently siblings in this world, well were.." She bit her lip a bit before adding. "Is it weird now?"  
" Not at all.." I said carefully as he looked ahead of us. " I mean, I always thought of you as a sister since the 5th grade.. Noting to be ashamed of.. I love you as a sister.."  
Her face brighten up and looked at me with a glimmer in her brown eyes. " Aw! Hiro, you're so cute and caring. I envy the girl you'll marry."  
Yeah.. girl..  
" Please accept these gifts!" Villagers began to shower us with food, some sweets, veggies and sake. Kagome and I had no choice but to accept it.  
We both hurried before they could offer their children to us or anything.  
" Hey isn't that Inuyasha?" Kagome said beside me, I glanced to where she was looking at before huffing.  
" Yeah, Probably sulking on how his not getting the jewel,.." I grumbled and adjust the bag in my arms. " Let's Just walk back to the h-"  
" Lets offer him some food!" Kagome exclaims before walking towards the grumpy Inu, I watched her in surprise and scowled. Nevertheless I walk after her.  
Shes making friends with a guy who tried to kill us over a jewel, a piece of jewery. Kami, Kagome.. You need serious help.  
Eventually we got him to eat this big vegetable and sit with us under the tree.   
We sit and eat whatever they got us, As I begone to peel my orange a little sliver in the corner my caught my attention. " What are you doing? Back up." I said annoyed seeing the half demon getting in my face with a serious look.  
" Whatever you're doing I'm not buying it."  
" Buying what?"  
" This act, acting all kind and sweet just so my guard can be let down," Inuyasha state bluntly while holding a pear and taking a bite from it. " It ain't gonna work on me this time."  
" You are so full of yourself, I couldn't care about you and your guard.." I huffed and began to pull apart the orange. " You can burn in hell, all I care if for Kagome's well being."  
Kagome hums as she ate.  
" Plus you're not even mad at us, you're mad at this Kikyo and Kioshi. We are not them." Kagome added after shallowing the food. Inuyasha stared at her before jumping back in his tree, his back to us.  
" How mature!" I shouted up at him, This Dog-Boy was acting like a child!  
" You both are just trying to trick me into a false sense of security when really all I care about is that jewel!" He yells down to us, I felt my eyebrow twitch a few times.   
" Kagome, The word."  
" SIT BOY!"

And he fell on his face with a moan of pain.

Later that night, Kagome and I laid in our separate beds to sleep.  
I stared at the celling thinking of the events in the last two days.  
It's been two days since kagome and I got here. We faced off against monsters, and met this boy.. Inuyasha? He acts all mean and a jackass but he has yet to hurt us at all.. I wonder if Mom or Dad notices i'm gone? Mom was heading to America for work and Dad is probably off doing our maid, Hinata Saito. I bet they don't even remember they had a son..  
I think bitterly before glancing at Kagome's sleeping figure and sigh, I closed my eyes once more.  
Kagome is all I need to worry about while we're in this world.

" Get The boy Inuyasha!"  
I woke up with a jolt hearing Kagome yell and felt emptiness around my neck,I look and the necklace was gone.  
"That stupid mutt took it!" I shouted and hurried out of the hut, I was barefooted but kagome need my help! I came out running long enough to see Kagome..  
about to shoot an arrow..  
at the bird..  
that had the jewel!   
" Kagome wait!" I shouted but it was unheard as it fires towards the bird and my eyes widen as the bird explodes but it also sparkled.  
She broke the jewel..


	3. Perverted Dog vs The Hair Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went home after all

After yesterday's events with the jewel pieces shattering and flinging across the lands, both humans decided to bath.

The only down side of the whole bathing in the feudal era was no running hot water or actual baths.

Kagome and Hiroki shivered while standing in the villages largest lakes. Bare, Kagome had her arms around herself, covering her breast while Hiro crossed his arms over his chest; both trying to get warm or use to the water.

" I don't believe this!" Kagome shouted out a bit, " How can they not know what a bath is!?" 

" T-To be fair, we are in the years before actual bath tubs existed." Hiro said shaking, his hair a bit damped. " This sucks."

Kaede on the stony shore with a fire going to heat our washed clothes. " Come children, ye catch sickness if you don't get out." She said eyeing them in the cold water.

" I can't! I'm covered in blood and dirt, and I feel like my hair hasn't been washed in a week!" Kagome shouted back before taking a deep breath before going under for a deeper wash.

" Ay. Hiroki, why don't ye come out to dry? You're shivering more than a leaf." Kaede asked the shivering male who shakes head.

" I agree with Kagome, especially the dirt part, running from Inuyasha is hard stuff." The blue eyed boy said before diving in the water like his friend.

Kaede sighs tiredly before waiting for them to come up.

This is actually pretty nice, no where in japan has clean water. Japan... Home.. Hiroki thinks mentally ashe swims under the water. So clear he could see everything under. We can't go home anymore.. not until we fixed the jewel of four souls.. do I even want to go home? They won't even notice I'm gone.. but then again.. he turns his head to Kagome who looked like she was thinking. She has a family to get back to.. Mrs. Higurashi.. Sota.. Gramps..

Hiroki swims up first taking a big breath of fresh air, he pushed his hair back from his face before glancing upwards and his blue eyes went wide. You could see half of his navel while the rest was in the water. But still, he was naked.

Inuyasha was looking down at him, like he was analyzing him from the hill. He wasn't even hiding the fact he was staring at him.

" AHHHHH!" 

Kagome came up hearing her best friend's scream and kept her full body in the water, she swam towards him with long strokes. " Hiroki! what happened?" she asked worried, the cherry redboy flushed before pointing upwards. The girl looks and her eyes narrow in disgust.

HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BEST FRIEND SCREAM, PERVERT!

" SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha is forced down on the stone floor with a grunt. Serves him right.

" Ye alright Inuyasha?" The Priestess asked, barely looking over her shoulder to the fallen demon. 

" Man, I've forgotten about this stupid necklace of yours." 

-1 ST PERSON- 

I shivered as I put on the clothes that Kaede had generously gave to us for clothes since our school uniforms were dirty and ripped. Kagome's was more of what Kaede was warning while mine was a different style and color.

" Serves you right for spying on us, you pepping tom!" Kagome shouted at the injuried Inu.

" Heh. Shows what you know, the only reason I really came was to-" InuYasha's fake reason was cut off short by the older women. 

" You came to steal the shard, correct?"

I finished, I tied the cloth belt better before emerging from the bushes with Kagome. The clothes were a bit big, but very comfortable than my black school pants and white button up shirt. 

" You really do hate us?" Kagome said from beside me, my arms were crossed and some pink hue were still on my cheeks. 

The second Inuyasha looked at us, he stopped. Like his brain stopped, and I knew why. These clothes, they were most likely Kioshi's and Kikyo's clothes. The two people who knew Inuyasha the best.

" Stupid Dog.." I muttered before walking to our clothes and lightly shake them, just to get some of the water out. I do miss washers and driers.

" What ale's you know Inuyasha?" Kaede's voice speaks up and I turn to see Inuyasha glaring at us as if we insulted his grandmother. Kagome just gave him a warning stare while I turn back to my clothes.

This guy always has a problem..

I folded our uniform and handed Kagome hers.

" Thank you Hiro."

It was just quiet before a women soft voice called out.

" Lady Kaede?" Turning I saw a mother, wearing oldish clothes while holding a baby boy on her back. " It's my daughter."

Both women spoke to eachother before looking at us. " I'll be right back, ye best not fight. I'll check on ye later."

She leaves with the mother.

I watched her leave, again it was quiet until another annoyance spoke up.

" Hey."  
" What do you want now?" Kagome and I asked, both equally annoyed.  
" Get undress."

I should have joined soccer, my foot went super fast and super hard on Inuyasha's face. It was like a blur of purple and black, I stood in front of Kagome who was mad as me but maybe even more so on how he said it.

" Kah.." Inuyasha twitched, he laid on his back while twitching. A red mark of a sandal on his face, my sandal on his face. " Ah, Come on that's not what I meant in the first place!" He sat up quickly, the mark has yet to fade either.

" Doesn't matter, you don't say that in front of women or guys! How disgraceful!" I scolded him with a scowl. He can't be saying that especially in front of Kagome.

" That's what you get, ya pig."

" I said get undress, not naked stupid!" He said while pointing at the clothes on the line. " I can't stand you in those clothes!"

" Why? Because we look like Kikyo and Kioshi?" Kagome snapped, She was right.

He didn't say anything back and held his tongue.

" Tch. Figures, Listen mutt." I gotten more of a crouch and looked at him in his shiney amber eyes, " We are not them, hell I bet they don't care if we use their clothes. But as of now, we are Hiroki and Kagome. H-I-R-O-K-I and K-A-G-O-M-E." I spoke each letter slowly. 

" Whatever, I don't care what your names are, To me," Inuyasha pointed towards Kagome." You're stupid." Kagome flushed with anger. " And you're cherry boy." His finger directly at me.

" Oh please, my little brother is more mature." Kagome said as she calms down, but for me, My cheeks were flaming hot. 

Cherry boy meant virgin boy, which was true. I haven't even gotten my first kiss either.

" Look, Kioshi and I don't even wanna do this either," Kagome said with her hands on her hips. " But we gotta work together. "

She's right, if we wanna go home we ne-

" I" The Inu male stared out confidently, " ain't godda do noting, it's you who needs me."

This egotistic sonovabitch, I hope you get mange!

" Oh? I see! So you wouldn't mind if Hiro and I go back to our home?" Kagome asked with a frown, the Inu turn his back towards us.

" Finally. An idea we both can agree on." I huffed walking with her, my kimono flowing behind me a bit, the sleeves were a bit long like Inuyasha's. " I think the well is by the tree where we found stupid.." I told her.

" Alright. Let me get my clothes." Kagome said before taking them off the stick.

" Hey? where you going?" Inuyasha asked us, I ignored him.

" Why would you care?" 

She walks passed me as Inuyasha stood up from his position.

" You! You c-can't just leave." He sputters.

" My name isn't you." she replies smoothly.

I walked after her soon after but stops when Inuyasha hops infront of me, his gaze panic but worried. " Cherry boy, you can't leave either!"

" My name, is not Cherry boy," I spoke calmly," My name is Hiro. Wish I can, but Kagome is my ride."

Pushing passed him, I walked beside my friend.

" Hey! wait stupid!"  
" My name isn't stupid either."  
" Cherry boy.."   
" Try again."

" Hey wait a minute!"  
" Why? are you gonna try and stop us?"

Kagome stops and turns around with a glare on her face.

" No. So you can give me your jewel shard." He said appearing before us, his hand outreached as if Kagome would really hand them over.

She's not that stupid.

" Nah. This belongs to us, Dog-Boy." I spoke holding the red clothed bag between my fingers. " Kagome, Bring him down."

" Sit-boy."

He goes as we go off to find the well that brought us into this world.

STUIPD DOG! He didn't and hasn't used our names, just because he saved us doesn't mean he can verbally abused us like that. Stupid, out of all the names he could have made fun of me, it had to be my sexual status.

3RD Person

The fresh breeze fell over the friends, it made the leaves shake beside them and the grass flowing in the direction the wind was blowing. It was quiet and peaceful, very nice.

" Look, the well!" Hiro said walking beside his female companion. " It's where we came out the first day..How do you think we can go back in?" He asked as he stops before it. His blue eyes staring down at the black abyss.

" No idea, but it should take us back when we fall in right?" She asked as she peers inside only to gasp softly. 

" The bones huh?" Hiro asked the girl who nods weakly before holding the wells edge and bends down a bit. " What's wrong?" 

" I-I forgot about Mr.Centipid, its dead and its bones are down there.." Kagome whimpered in a bit of fear, not even the sooth rubbing of her back was calming her down. " What can we do.."

" This is the only way out, Kagome.. I know its disgusting and creepy but please, you need to go in.. we need to go home.." Hiroki tried to coo her into getting in, he stands up and offers her a hand. She takes it, and the teen helped her on her feet.

" Ow." 

A small cut came upon his features and bleed slowly seeps down his chin. 

" What the.. Hiro.." Kagome goes to touch it but before her finger met contact the cut was healed but the stand of blood was on the white yuka shirt.

What heck.. I know most of the cuts on his body heals but not that fast.. Kagome noted mentally.

" Oh my, Oh me," A women above them stood above them, keeping there were very thin lines of black hair. She was a short woman with short greenish hair and light purple colored eyes. Multiple hairs were attached to her fingers like a puppet master controlling the show. " So you could see it then? the hairs I mean." 

" Seeing isn't as useful."

Hiroki took a few steps in front of Kagome as if he could protect her from this demon. It was only in his nature to protect her. " Who are you?"

The women's eyes went lided a bit. The boy seemed priest like due to his choice in clothes and protective nature. While the girl is human, but less priest like then the boy.

" How do you do? I'm Yura of the hair, please to meet you." She said, her expression going cheerful a bit. " But you needn't bother to remember it."

Kagome and Hiro step back after the last part.

" Because you'll be dead soon enough!" The female demon flicks her wrist and hairstrings went flying down towards them. 

" Ah!" Kagome and Hiro cried out softly. Hiro receiving more of the hair whips then Kagome. It still hurt enough though.

" I'll be taking the jewel if you don't mind," The women yanks the clothed pouch that was around Hiro's neck and into her grasp. The sacred jewel shards in them.

" Hey! Give them back!" Hiro cried out in protest.

She pulled out one shard and her eyes went wide, " Oh! you naughty, naughty humans! Both of you shattered the jewel." Her eyes landed on the humans, if they broke it then maybe they knew where rhe rest were.

" Where is the rest of the jewel? Tell me or I shall be crossed."

" You give that back!" 

" Kagome, we are not in that postion to make that demand." Hiro said, his body guarding her from the demon. " Please shut your mouth."

" Where is the rest of the jewel?"

" Uh, demon lady.." Hiro started out slowly." We're not really sure."

I will worship you if you don't kill us...

Yura hair slowly pulled out a small katana, it reaches her and the women grabs it swiftly. 

" In that case.."

Her small body goes flying down towards the humans, " I might as well finish you here my self!

Hiro only had one moment and he pushed Kagome into the well, she fell first with a loud scream. 

" Hiro!!!"

She disappears into the darkness and soon Hiro manages himself over as well, some of his black hair snipped off due to how close he was to being killed. The darkness swallows him whole too.

" No fair escaping!" The hair demon throws her sword straight towards them but no sound of bodies being inpaled were made. " Huh?"

Standing on the side of the well, she pulls the sword back and blinked. " That's strange.." Her eyes narrow down before looking up. " Come to think of it, the two humans were too."

Hiroki groans, he had little pain on his knees due to the fall before looking at what he landed on. It was so soft..

and it was Kagome's breast.

He flushed and pulled back, he was glad she was still unconisuon or he would have a beating like Inuyasha did.

" Kagome.. Kagome.." He poked her before she let out a groan and her eyes fluttered open. She sits up and glanced around in their surroundings. " Thank god.. Are you alright?" He asked the girl.

" Yeah. I think so.." Kagome answered before looking upwards at the well entrance. " Dang, next time you push me make sure I land on pillows."

" You're alive aren't you?" Hiro replies a bit bitter before hearing muffled voices. They get quiet, fearing it was worst than the hair demon.

" Look we've been in here for a thousand times."

we both gasped, we were back in our time!

" Grampa! I keep telling you, this is where Kagome and Big brother Hiro fell."  
" But are you sure you weren't dreaming?"  
" No! I wasn't!

1 ST PERSON

I stared at the familiar buildings around us, same toxic air, same polluted waters, same cement floors of the sacred home, same undemon birds.

We were home!

" You two were missing for three full days!" The older Higurashi voiced his concern on us," The least you both could have done was call. "

" Why are you guys wearing those weird clothes?" Sota asked.

I can't believe we're back, Kami.. Kami... we're home... but..why do I feel so empty...so empty inside..

I bit my lower lip, as the loneliness fills my heart again. The aching pain, of being alone at home burns in my core and it was unbearable. So much, my eyes began to water..

Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry

I chanted mentally before using the long sleeve to wipe away some stray tears.

" Ugh! Grampa! It was so horrible, I was so scared!" Kagome sobs into the chest of her grandfather, the only father she and I ever had.

They led us inside where Mrs.Higrashi began to scold us and chid us for not calling or leaving a note. But after the scolding, she hugs Kagome like her life depended on it, she lets her go before hugging me.

I hugged back before pulling back and bows her head abit.

" Thank you Hiroki, you protected my daughter while you were gone ,I couldn't asked anyone else better to watch her.." 

" Don't bow, I would protect Kagome anytime." Rubbing the back of my neck, Feeling very embarrassed. " May I shower here before departing to home, Mrs. Higrashi?"I asked politely.

" Of course! Stay for dinner too!" She said cheerfully, " Use the guest bathroom."

I stripped and turn the hot water on, getting in was the most relaxing thing I've done all week. The hot water began to sooth the knots in my back, I scrubbed my hair with the green shampoo and conditioner.

" I wonder what Inuyasha's doing?" I asked myself absentmindly, before freezing. " Pft! why should I care? So rude.." 

You don't think that do you? I heard the tiny voice in my mind reply back, just as sassy as mine. His cute but so hanged up on Kikyo..

" Stupid Hormones." I muttered before sinking into the warm water,it half way covered my annoyed face. Once the deed was done, I get up and changed into some clothes I have left previously from one of our study dates. Grey sweats and a white T-shirt.

Walking down, I smell the wonderful potluck for us. 

" Ah, Hiro.. please fetch Kagome, the food is almost done.." Mrs. Higarushi said and I did, Knocking on her door.

" Food." She rushed out there along with me, some good old food. Food you didn't have to hunt yourself.

We sit down and chanted,  
" Food, food, food!"

Getting my chop sticks, I ready them to get that large shrimp in the corner. I licked my lips in anticipation before reaching forwards and grasp it between the two sticks.

" Oh! I can't wait to-"  
" This is so delio-"

I stop and so did Kagome when the door of the kitchen opens, and the visitor was Inuyasha.

He looked serious and pissed.

And the numb feeling was gone..


	4. End Game Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dog came back

I stared at the Inu-Demon with annoyance, we just came back from that hell hole and this guy wants us to go back? What the hell.

  
" Inuyasha? Where did you.."  
" Through the well of course!"  
" But...How.."

  
Inuyasha stalks aside the table beside me while giving a nasty face towards Kagome, He wanted us gone in the first place now he just came to drag our ass back to the era of no hot water and soap or ramen.

  
" But the well is covered in spirit talismen." I spoke up from my seat, grasping a shrimp from the hotpot and brought it close to my mouth. " Right old man Higurashi?"

  
The old man stands up, " That's right! I put those there my self! There's no way.." Inuyasha interrupts him by pulling out a inactive paper that suppose to keep demons away.

'Of course they wouldn't work, I had so much hope in you old man..' I mentally whine as I eat the shrimp, acting all calm and such.

  
" Hate to break it to you old man, but they don't work." Inuyasha said calmly as the older man lets out a soft cry of disbelief. 

" Grandpa.."

As I was about to grasp a meat the back of my shirt was grabbed and I choked loudly, " Hey! What's the big deal!" I gasped as Inuyasha began to drag me towards the exit of the dinning room. 

  
" Come on you! We're leaving. I just need one of you!" He growled in response but Kagome grasped the red Kimono sleeve just before he could pull me out. " No! He isn't going anywhere with you! And you can't make him!" Kagome argues pulling on his sleeve, determined not to let me leave with him.

  
" Stop right there!" Mrs. Higurashi demanded as she walked over, I hoped she would smack him or something. But instead she raised both arms and gently touched the Inu's ears softly in curiosity. 

  
" Now what!?"  
" Mom..I.."

" Your ears, are they real?"  
" Mom! Me next!"

'This whole family doesn't sense danger at all!'

Inuyasha grip on my shirt loosen and I smacked his hand away before standing up with a huff, he probably stretched this comfy shirt I was wearing. Anyway, I watched them ponder over Inuyasha's ears seeing if their real or not which they are but then I saw something shiny on Inuyasha's arm.

Was that hair?

  
" Dog-Boy, are you blind? Theres a black hair on your arm." I pointed out while moving my hand towards it and plucked the black strand before wincing a bit as it cuts my palm a bit. 

" Huh? I didn't see it.." Inuyasha admits as he glances at my hand.

" It was on your shoulder, literally right there.. Kagome," I turn my head towards her while holding the strand. " Can you see it?"

" Yeah. Its black.." Kagome replies as her brown eyes trails down it a bit. " Isn't..that from.."

  
" The Hair demon!" We both shouted in union, she must have latched on to Inuyasha when he passed through the well! Crap!

  
" Kagome! You stay here!" I shouted as I slip on my shoes, Yura was probably sending strands of hair to get us! 

  
" What? No! I can be useful, plus what happens if you do need me?" She argues as her fist clenched a bit in front of her. " I'm going!"

" Kagome, this isn't time to argue! You need to stay here because if I'm not coming back,someone still needs to go jewel hunting with Mr.Crybaby over there." I stated while jamming my thumb at Inuyasha's direction.

  
" Hey!"

  
Kagome stood there while looking down at her feet with a dejected expression but I smiled before ruffling her hair. " I'll be back! You can count on me!" She only smiles lightly before glaring at Inuyasha who glares back.

  
" You better watch him, or I will make sure you've made a fifty feet rut in the ground!" She warns the Inu who clicked his tongue.

  
" Inuyasha." She stated warningly.

  
" Fine! Whatever, lets just hurry!"

We both walked out the Higuarashi household, sliding the door closed as I open the well doors only to see the well spewing out long threads of hair.

  
" I can't believe you let it come here with you.." I whispered and he crossed his arms with a huff. 

  
" I wouldn't have come if you and stupid would have stayed," He argues before remaining silent. I stared at the well, thinking of many ways of stopping this hair before it could actually hurt the family.

  
Suddenly the hair spews more and came hurling towards us but I moved just in time as it slams into the wooden door. The hair changes direction towards Inuyasha.

' That's right! He can't see it!' 

" in front of you!" 

He leaps back and glances around for the hair, " Here?!" He asked but brings his claws down anyway but the hair dodges anyway. " where is it?"

  
The hair moves away from Inuyasha's claws before suspending him in the air but not for long as he claws his way through it as I watched him closely. This wasn't working at all! The hair kept regrowing even after Inuyasha kept clawing them down with ease.

  
" He can't keep doing this, at this rate the hair would be unstoppable." I mummer to myself, the hair bundles up together and moved to the demon, grasping his wrist to try and subdue him, but then the movement in the corner of my eye makes me look.

  
There was a strain there holding everything together and if Inuyasha can move with one swipe everything will fall apart!

  
" Inuyasha! Cut this one." I called as I Rushed towards the main strand before grasping it in my hands, gently applying pressure some crimson blood fell down the string showing where it was. 

  
" Alright!"

  
Inuyasha cuts it and all the hair that held him fell and began to burn away, it wasn't as strong here than back in the era.

That's right, it was my choice..if I leave now I would probably die there because on how unsheltered everything was, so dangerous... Inuyasha could probably try and find a way on saving his own ass... but then again.. I would be an ass if I didn't go..

" Hey." I glanced to him when he spoken, his golden orbs staring at my hand with an unknown emotion I couldn't point out. An emotion I have seen on his face. 

" You're bleeding," I deadpan at him.

" what gave it away?" I asked sarcastic like looking down at my palm.

  
".. Let me see it.." He grasped my hand and yanked me closer, my heart beats against my chest faster making my cheeks flushed too. what is he doing?

He stared at it before slowly opeing his mouth and licks the part of bloody and cut skin, My cheeks flushed and mouth open wide as I stared at him bewildered. He was doing such a lewd act upon my palm. His tongue was warm against the spot of where I cut it, every lick made my cheeks become a shade darker.

" Next time, don't get hurt." He said as he let my hand go roughly. He turns his focus to the well as I held my hand against my chest while begging that my heart slow down.

  
He just assaulted my hand.. with his tongue..

  
** 3RD PERSON**

  
Both males stared at the well that the hair had spewd out moments ago, both wondering for the next step.

" Lets go." Hiroki said as he stared at the well as Inuyasha glanced at him with mild surprise. " what? you want to go back?" He asked as he crossed his arms, that whining and stupid trying to let him stay here was all for noting wasting time.

  
" Listen," Hiroki turns towards him with a determined look in his blue eyes, " I don't want to go but I have to, if not then Kagome would have to do it and she's needed here more than myself of course especially with her family. So I don't want to go, I need to go."

Inuyasha stared at him before at his pajama clothes then back at the male before slipping off the top of his red Kimono and lays it over the male a bit as he stared at the well.

  
" what..?"  
" This is the cloth of the fire rat so you would have some protection..."

Hiroki's cheeks flushed before staring down at the well, " Uh..Thanks.."

" Yeah, well if you weren't so weird lookin' you wouldn't even need it." Inuyasha replies a bit rude which made Hiro bristled a bit in offense.

" You should talk for yourself Dog-Boy." 

Inuyasha jumps on the edge of the well and glanced at the other, " Yeah, yeah, You ready?"

" Yeah." Hiro grips the males arm a bit as they fell in the dark abyss, stars began to shine through around them.

  
They landed and Hiro glanced up seeing hair lines around the outside like a trap. " Watch out, their's hair out there too."

Inuyasha jumps up making him grumble and began climbing up after him, using the vines. 

" So, Yura is really after us?" He asked as Hiro climbed in front of him glancing around the area.

" Has to be, why else would she send her hair minions after us?" Hiro answered, everywhere was hair like a spiderweb and the black widow was waiting for them, the flies.

" I mean she already took my jewel shards. " The human added before seeing the shiny hair particles. 

  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR JEWEL SHARDS!?" Inuyasha shouted in disbelief.

  
" Doesn't matter, there's hair in the forest that keeps shining and its leads to the main one." Hiro said as he watched particular strands lead towards the demonic women. " If we follow them, it would lead to her."

  
" There!" Hiro pointed and Inuyasha nods, " Got it!"

  
" Both of ye need each other Inuyasha, Hiroki you need him too.."

Hiroki clutched Inuyasha tightly in fear that he would fall off somehow due to how fast he was going. Inuyasha held him close too as he takes an alternate route of where the hair was leading, making sure they wouldn't get caught with the help of the human boy. 

  
Something shines on the path they were heading on.

  
" A bonfire." Inuyasha whispered before stopping at the scene, solders laid there dead. seeming like a surprise attack of the hair demon, Hiro knowing seeing their heads were completely gone.

  
" She took them.." Hiro commented as he looked around the scene. His eyes drifted off around before catching sight of a closed large fan, he remembered Kaede's words about her brother and sister.

" Ye sister was a prized and extremely talented archer back in her living days, able to hit objects miles around, every demon miles around shot dead in their place. While me brother was a skilled user of Yin energy, tales of able to use his mighty fan to create winds that would blow demons away, towards the mountains they went." 

  
Hiro grasp the Fan , while ignoring the other.

" What now? Don't tell me you're scared? or want to go home." He mocked and sneered but was quiet when the human turns around with a war fan in hand. One of the dead solders weapons.

  
" No. just hoping for some target practice."

  
They ride off again, but climbing up a hill. " You know you're not gonna hit, so why bother?" Inuyasha began to insult.

" I just need practice!"

" Practice? Don't cha mean learn?"

He hops into a tree avoiding the hair traps with ease.

" You honestly have no faith in me, How cruel." Hiro sighs before looking ahead. 

  
" we're closer.."

Suddenly the hair twinkles before slicing the tree with ease sending both males down but Inuyasha uses the broken tree bark and kicks off on land. But before they could land completely black hair tendrils rises up and dashes forwards towards them.

  
" On the left!," Hiro instructed as Inuyasha moved dodging where the raven hared boy said, " Left again, right, left, left, right!"

Inuyasha moves with ease before landing back from their main direction. There were too many rising up.

" Theres too many, You need to cut them down and run." Hiro instructed before seeing two more rise up from the ground. 

" Left!" He shouted and Inuyasha hops out the way on the rock, kicking off yet again when Hiro yelled, " Right."

  
" Give me a freaking break!" Inuyasha shouted as he slides down the hill from the hair. 

  
" Ahhh!" Hiro let out a little scream when his ride was taken , he skids a bit but stops as he looked up in a panic. " Inuyasha!" The first time he called his name. Felt foreign.

Inuyasha's limbs were tied away from each other with the hair that was connected with a giant hair ball.

" This is where the woman must be hiding!" Hiro said as the sound of familiar hair being pulled rang through and there was she. Yura of the hair standing on strands of hair, smug look on her face.

" Oh my, look at the cute doggy~" she purred as Inuyasha growls before trying to yank his limbs free from her grasp. " You must be Inuyasha."

  
" And you must be Yura of the hair, How'd you know my name?" The halfing demanded. 

  
" Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone's saying that demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine twins."

  
" ME?! With that half-wit human down there?" He shouted clearly displeased and so was Hiro whom was insulted the most. " Nothing to it!"

  
Yura's expression turns pleased, " Oh? You're both half-wits to me. " She pulls out Hiros little red wallet and the jewel shard. " Look at what you've done to the poor jewel."

Inuyasha just growls in response.

  
" That's my jewel.." Hiro whispered as he looked at Yura then at the strings, no way he could do much with his borrowed weapon. " I can't do nothing here.."

  
" Once you two are all manged up, I'll go find the rest myself." She said, before Inuyasha interrupted her evil dialoged. 

  
" You take care of me?? " He sassed and in response the hair tightens around the Inu's wrist causing him to grunt trying to get free. " when this is over you're gonna wish you never messed with me or EVER HEARD MY NAME!" He breaks free with simple determation before using one hair rope and swings himself over towards her but misses by inches.

Yura pulls the red comb of the dead brushing a thick hair whip towards the half demon.

  
" Inuyasha Look out!"

But it's too late since Inuyasha was back in hair cuffs and Yura right behind him, she seemed so focused on the half-breed. She didn't need to care for the human just yet.

Hiro growls to himself as he looked at his fan and began to unfold it, it was a plan brown fan clearly hand made but the metal made it heavy.

'Yin energy... Yin Energy... how the hell do I get that...?' Hiro thinks as he stood up slowly, the fire rat clothing still covering him from head to toe as he thinks. ' I'm his reincarnation, we're practically the same person.. so maybe we have the same power... but how do I act-' 

  
Inuyasha's moan in pain made him snap out of his thoughts and looked up. Yura had been busy, clearly since she literally just sliced Inuyasha's chest a bit. Hiro's heart pounded against his chest, as he felt fear run through him.

  
" Inuyasha.." He whispered worried.

  
Yura lands a few feet in front of him on her strings while licking her katana with a little giggle. " I'm going to cut you into little pieces~" She ready's her blade and hops off towards him but as always Hiro was quicker.

  
The rock shots right passed her and it knocks her off course.

  
Backing away, Yura growls while looking at the human who used the fan closed but made a rock fly right passed her. Hiro held his fan as if it was a baseball bat and glared at the women.

  
" Ha! I don't miss a second time lady!" He shouts as Hiro held another rock in his palm and the fan in the other hand. " That's a promise!"

  
Yura's eyes widen seeing it was the boy from earlier whom saved the other girl from earlier as well. " The boy from the well.. "

  
" Get him down!" Hiro shouted.

  
Yura stands up and grins. " Ohh~ I think he wants you back Inuyasha." Her voice turning babiesh, " What a sweet~ little doggy you mwst be~"

  
Inuyasha growls, " I told you to stay out of this!"

  
" No you didn't!" Hiro shouted as he gets ready to hit another rock. 

  
Yura brings her blade inspecting it, " His hair isn't as pretty as yours Inuyasha but waste not, what not." 

  
Hiroki growls as he stared at her ready to hit again, " Not as pretty as his huh? Says the demon who never heard of hair products!" He throws the rock up in the air, some blood on it from his attack earlier and hits it with the but of the fan which sent it flying towards the wrong target. 

  
" Ah!" Inuyasha ducks down as the rock went flying, it almost hit his head. " Would you watch where you're aiming!" 

  
The rock went flying off course a bit and gotten lodged into the giant hair ball, the blood touched the hair and began to shine pink before all the hair's stance began to fall and skulls with their hair on began to waterfall down to the ground. 

  
" Oh no! What have you done!?"

  
Hiro blinked as he watched the skulls fall down, hair still attached to them and he shivered. He never wanted to experience this again, ever.

  
" that human boy.. he's such a nuiscense.. Hm.." Yura said as she held her red comb, " He has to die!"

Hiro couldn't move in time as the girl sent hair threads at him that lit on fire towards him. He grunts as the fire weighs him down and laid on the ground as the fire covered him, the fan under him as he coughs.

" Tooo H-hot." He whispered as the fire covers him.

  
" There. Is that hot enough for you?" Yura cooed as she enjoyed the view of the human boy burning to death. " you'll feel the heat right down to your bone."

  
' Shit. I promised Kagome that I would protect him..' Inuyasha thinks while gritting his teeth. ' Now she'll blame me.. I let him die again..'

" Silly me, pets aren't suppose to out live their pets!" Yura said getting her blade yet again, this time determined to get that pretty sliver hair.

  
as a last resort Inuyasha plunged his hand into his wound getting blood on his finger tips and pulled them out, " BLADES OF BLOOD!" His claw marks moved towards the demon women momently shocking her before her hand was cut off clean.

  
" That's no fair!" Yura cries out.

** 1ST PERSON**

The fire clears off, it was hard to breath and everything was clouded. For a second I Though I have died, but the fire was gone and the air became breathable again. I take a deep breath before going ahead standing up.

  
a miracle I didn't die...

  
but how...

  
I glanced at the red top before coming to peace when I remembered, the fire rat. Inuyasha's clothes must be damaged proof.. but then.. he's unable to fight well knowing he'll get hurt..

I felt guilty he had done that for me, so I need to repay him back by helping him kick this demon's ass. I grasp the fan before walking up to hair and grasped it before climbing. The weakness could be in here, I began to climb up.

  
Suddenly it began to shake a bit, holding on for dear life on it.

I held on as I glanced around before seeing the prize, a red skull on the top. Maybe Inuyasha could break it?

  
" Inuyasha! It's there! The red skull!" I called climbing up again to reach it.

" Where!?"

" The only red skull here!" I called to him.

" Stop pulling my hair!" Yura cries out annoyed as I let out a squeak as the hair gathers around me. That doesn't stop me as I climbed out to wince when I touched skull's insides.

  
" You're tangling it all up!"

Her outburst made me look at her and her blade came flying towards me, I brace for inpact and fell from her balde's speed that hit me right off. But she wasn't done with me just yet, I was hanged by my arms above the ground.

" Why won't you BLEED!"

  
I closed my eyes as she came towards me, in fear she might kill me here.

" You should die!" and she moved a string around my neck making me unable to breath, it was unbearable and scary. 

  
' Inuyasha? Where are you!"

  
" BLADES OF BLOOD!" Yura gets knock down and the hair is undone around my neck, everything began to fall and I with it.

" Don't you faint on me!" Inuyasha demands as he caught me in mid-air and sets us down on the land. 

  
Breathing was bearable but the sword came towards. " Look out!" I shouted as I shoved him down with me, I was techonally straddling him but the sword missed us.

She moved swords back towards her as my eyes caught the skull, grabbing the fan I had I crawled towards it and lifted it up.

  
' Gotta smash it!' 

" Did you forget i'm immortal!" Yura said smugly as she raised her sword to behead the demon. She stops in mid swing though as I clanked the butt of the fan on the skull. 

  
It doesn't break just yet as I hit it over and over again, " It's this one right here! It's her!"

  
" Stop that!" I can hear her demand. " I'll kill you!"

Turning my head I see the blade, quickly moving to the side last minute, Yura's blade pierced the skull and a bright light shines from the broken skull. Whatever it was in it, broke from the blade and Yura's host body disappear with a pained moan.

  
My heart was racing widely as I stood on my knees again, staring at the many skulls Yura had in her hair ball. we just killed a demon, this half demon and myself.

I glanced at the skull only to see a red comb and blinked while picking it up.

" So that's what she really was.." An inured Inuyasha said walking towards me, I stared at it. " A comb? a comb of the undead?" I asked and he shrugs a bit.

" I guess that's what you can call it, brushed the hair of the undead." He said, before grunting in pain and kneels down, worried I crawled over.

" Inuyasha, you're wounded because you gave me the top of you're Kimono.." I whispered looking at his bloody chest and winced. 

" It's no big deal.." He tries to play it off, but I knew he was lying. " Where's the shard?"

I glanced before seeing it in the clothes that belonged to the host and walked towards it, grasping the wallet.

' All this for a shard..' 

  
" Its here.. how long will it take to find them.." I whispered as Inuyasha came up behind me.

" Hiroki.. time to go.." He said as my eyes widen and stood up, face shocked.

" what?"

  
" It's just you never used my name before.." I noted before smiling. " Uh.. just call me Hiro... all my friends do.."

Inuyasha's face turned shocked before huffing and turning his face, acting all cool. " Well I guess i'll keep calling you Hiroki since you're not my friend." My face falls and a scowl came upon my features.

  
' what an ass!' 

  
My eyes closed, " Well next time remind me not to save you! ungrateful mutt!" I shoved him forwards and he falls down in pain.

  
" I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT DIDN'T HURT!"

" AH, LEAVE ME ALONE!"


	5. Tale of a mother who loved and a brother who hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha sees his mother and Hiroki isn't a fool

" Why are we bringing your bike again?" I asked her while taking a quick glance at the pink bike, she insisted she would bring it with us but it would be extra weight. " It's only brings weight.." Kagome puffed her cheeks out as she said. " Can you run like Inuyasha?"  
" No."  
" Exactly. Now help me bring it to the top." She orders and I rolled my eyes before helping her take it before hoping back down with ease grasping our bags filled with items we could possibly need.  
" Heh. Nothing has changed." I commented as we began to bike towards the village. We were no longer wearing our school uniform but lazy clothes so we could be at least comfy when we're almost being eaten. We passed by many rice water.  
" How do you think Inuyasha feels?" She asked as I held on to her from behind, my head perched on her shoulder. " Honestly.. he looked pretty messed up from the fight, he did get a few wounds.." I said as my eyes closed. " But for him, he'll probably still be a dick to us."  
" Inuyasha is rude, crude and awful." She replies while staring at the dirt road. " but as long as we get the jewel shards, everything will be okay right.?"  
" I guess."  
The bike picks up a bit as if we ran over something before the road became smooth. " Felt like I ran over something." Kagome muttered before shrugging as we made our way into town. Finding Inuyasha was quicker than I would think as we stop at a base of a tree seeing him lay there lazily, like we didn't have jewel shards to find.  
" Come down Inuyasha!" Kagome called as I stood behind her a bit. " You need first aid treatment!"

" First aid? Pft!" He scoffed at her, " I don't need it, go away!"

  
" You do too! Hiro said you got hurt!" She shouted up as I glared at the white haired male, why did he had to be so stubborn! " Come down here!"  
" nothing to it." He replies lazily. Kagome isn't gonna stop until he comes down.  
" I said come here!"  
He only scoffs which made Kagome even madder and takes a deep breath and uttered, " Sit boy." Which made Inuyasha fall down with a yelp of pain, face first into the ground. I on the other hand, covered my mouth and began to snicker at the others misfortune.  
" Why'd you do that for?!" He yells at her, she had the kit ready out and bends down a bit to show him. " I'll just take a look, when you're hurt that bad you'd need to have medical treatment ya know." She spoke as her hand goes to remove the top of the kimono but was rudely smacked away.  
" Ow." Kagome whimper a bit before glaring and stood up walking towards me, I took a step back as she shoved the kit into my hands. " Here! He's being stubborn so you help him! The jerk smacked my hand." She huffed and glared at Inuyasha who glared back still laying on the floor.  
" But.. I don't know...Uh.." I've never help anyone like this before, and it began to make my hands feel clammy and numb. " Uh...Geez." I walked towards the inu demon who growls at me warningly. 

  
" Take your shirt off!" I demanded but he huffed and turn his head away from me, I glanced at Kagome who glared at him then at me. " Fine!" Quickly with little to no ease I straddle the half-breed. He seemed surprise and his cheeks went red as he tries to push me off. " Stop being stubborn!"

" Me!? How about you! You're the one straddling me!" He replies with sass as I tried to yank the red kimono off him. He's hurt! He needs medical attention. " Hiro get off!"

" not until you take the stupid Shirt off!" I barked back as I yanked on the silky red clothed. We both fight over the clothes, nothing getting my mind off the clothes until.

" Shield ye eyes children!" Kaede orders the children that magically appear behind us, glancing behind myself I see Kaede standing in front of the kids, her arm in a sling and other hand was a walking stick to assist her. " If Ye Both Please, take your sexual actions behind a door or farther from the prying eyes of children."

" Wait! It wasn't like that!" Kagome stutters, her cheeks a bit red but mine were definitely cheery color, how could this old lady say that! 

  
" Get off!" I landed back with a grunt, and glared up at him as he removed his shirt a bit to show his chest area which was attacked the other night. " I thought you would get it! I ain't like you both, I heal much better." He was right, his chest held no scar or open wound, his chest was all better!

  
" Huh! I thought Hiro said you were injured badly!" Kagome squeaks out, as Kaede voiced her opinion. " Ye has no scar, or blemish, like the fight never happened at all."

" Tch! I said, I ain't like ya!" He scoffed before wincing as he glanced down at his chest. " Ow?" Standing up and dusting myself off, I walked closer to see something tiny began to grow slowly in size.  
" What the hell is that?"

" Greetings and salutations!" It chirps before becoming flat when Inuyasha slammed his palm on him, bending down with him, my blue eyes watched the tiny creature in wonder. It was a demon flea, perhaps, it was tiny and had big animated eyes with a carrot looking nose, not to mention a fluffy flow white mustache.

" Great. What did you come to see me about?" Inuyasha asked the flea who stands up straight again.

" Lord Inuyasha, I came to talk a...abou.....t" Kagome came in and sprayed the poor thing with a can of flea spray over the poor thing, I snatched it from her grasp and throw it the other way.

" What the hell Kagome!"  
" What? It was a flea!"

  
We walked back to Kaede's hut, we settled in quite nicely as the sun began to fall and the moon was ready to come out and greet us with it's night.   
I sat beside Kagome, my eyes on the flea we just met, Myoka.

  
" My lord Inuyasha, I, Myoka the protector of your father's final resting place couldn't protect it no longer." He stated, his voice sad as were his eyes. 

" So you decide to get up and abandon it huh?" Inuyasha said with a sneer, " You took off and came here?"

" Yes. But the remains are important and they are no longer there, so I fled." The flea responded, my eyes glancing between the two thinking why were the demon's remains that important. Maybe something magical.

  
" Oh? So where are the remains?" The dog boy questioned. " Regrettably My Lord, No one knows."

" Some guardian you are."

  
I sigh as I gave a tired glance to the whit haired boy, " Ya know one of these days someone's gonna hit you because you're lack of manners and assortment." I said, my voice held boredom and interest .

  
" Tch, I don't need manners, I'm a demon."  
" half demon." I corrected making him glare at me before glancing to the demon flea.

Kaede began to speak, " Inuyasha, they say your father was a phantom beast that the western lands were his domain."

" Wait. Inuyasha's Father was a giant dog?" I asked, my eyes shifted towards her. " Like Giant or that's a nickname?"  
" Nay, Inuyasha's Father could turn into a giant beast dog but also had a human form, just for short comings in battles or movement."

  
" I can't say I remember it that well." Inuyasha replies softly, almost calm.   
" You're Father was a demon amount demons. Great and powerful.. and his blood was mighty delicious too!" Myoka sighs blissfully. " And you Lord Inuyasha had inherited that from him."

" Wow!" Kagome and I said, " And what about his mother?"Kagome asked, her dark eyes sparking in wonder.

" His Mother was a beauty that no one can compare, a tru-" Myoka stops when Inuyasha uses his ankle to smash down on the poor bug. Adding more pain, he began to wiggle his heel on Myoka who kept grunting in pain.  
" Inuyasha! Stop being a jerk!" I shouted, we only wanted to know more.

" Just drop it okay!" He said not sparking us a glance as he walked towards the door. " she died a long time ago." The door fluttered behind him. I stared at him before glancing at the older women, why would he act that strongly. Was she murdered? Or he hated her?

" did something I said make him upset?" Kagome asked the older women. 

" Aye... well..."  
" I'm sorry. I... all I did was ask him about his mother..." Kagome drifted off softly. I patted her hand softly as I smiled at her, " It isn't you're fault Kagome... we were both curious...nothing wrong with that."

" Uh..you see.. Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to talk about his mother.. or speak of her.." Myoka Said once he recovered from being squashed.

I stared at the fluttered door, 

  
_Did... he...did he miss her that much? Was she a nice mother, did she love him? I mean she had too right? I mean, my mother never gave me the time of day or acknowledged my existence until I was almost Of age to marry, so last year..did she hated my existence that much until I was good for her convenience..._

" Hiro lets go.." Kagome said and I glanced at her before nodding my head getting up and walked to her, we both get on the bike and she hiked us towards the tree we saw the inu sat on early that day. I stared at him, trying to think much more of this world but mostly of what Inuyasha had went through.

He's half demon but human too! Mother a human and father a demon, something despised among both worlds, probably why he need the jewel of four souls to change him into full demon but what about Kiyoko? They wouldn't never made it, honestly... she was a priestess, a pretty one I assumed...he, a half demon who lost both parents by death..

" I get you.." I whispered just as heavy wind made my eyes closed a bit and Kagome's hair gotten in my face, something bad was gonna happened and soon.

  
** -3 Person-**

  
" Get Down!"  
Inuyasha fall down the tree shoveling both humans into the ground, face first and both equally annoyed that rock and dirt hit their faces. He had good intentions but they didn't like being shoved into the dirt.

" Jackass."  
" Inuyasha."  
His eyes gazing at one place and ears perked up, he could hear it miles away from them. He needed to act quickly.  
" Something's coming..can you both feel it?" Both humans turn their heads to where Inuyasha was looking at, gazing up at the moon, they see a small palanquin being pulled by nothing it seemed but three green looking things following it.   
" It's a Noble's Palenquin.." Kagome commented, it was so odd seeing one and one in the air.

" Look!" Hiro said with wide eyes, a beautiful women with long black hair and sweet looking face, wearing Noble robes was in it, her eyes pleading it seemed. " so beautiful.."

" There's a lady ridding in it.." Kagome commented before seeing Inuyasha stand up in surprise. " What's wrong?"  
" Inuyasha?... do you Know her?" Hiro's voiced sounded a bit jealous, it surprised him a bit. Like his voice went a bit soft before returning to his natural voice.

  
" M-Mother..."  
" Mother?!"

Her eyes turn towards down towards us, her grim look instantly turn bright as she turns to us a bit. " It is you, Inuyasha!" She moans in pain when the chains around her gotten tightened. 

  
We ran a couple steps behind Inuyasha, " Mother!"  
" It can't be, you're mother is dead! You told us that yourself!" Kagome said, this couldn't be his mother. His mother died years ago, this could be trick. Or worst.

  
" Yeah, Inuyasha, this gotta be a trick!"

  
" Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She called, her voice panicked. The palanquin began to float more into the air towards a mass of clouds as a claw hand push through and grasped the small palanquin, smashing it into pieces, but the women came out unconscious in the monster's hand. The monster was really big, glowing red eyes and an ugly face.

" He's gonna hurt her!" Hiro said completely worried, not sure if this was a trick or not anymore.

  
" No he's not!" Inuyasha leaps into action, determination on his face, he needed to save his mother who somehow came back from the dead. He was close to the monster but a fire ball Came hurling towards him making him dodge 0 but the second one wasn't as good. He barely missed it and jumps back.

" Sesshomaru!" He yells and both humans looked up, he looked similar to Inuyasha but he looked like royalty. His face more mature and had no puppy dog ears.

  
" It's been a while... little brother.." He said calmly, his eyes on him.

  
" Wait...you're related to him?" Hiro asked as he walked up towards Inuyasha with Kagome beside him. " You're related to him..?" Kagome asked as well.

  
" Mortals? How interesting..." He commented, his eyes narrow.   
" Uh..yeah what of it?" Kagome said confident.  
" others would be shameful to be associated with mortals.. perhaps you inherited that taste from father as well..." Sesshomaru commented as Inuyasha bristled. " the girl quite suits you... as for the boy.... I'll take him..." Hiro shivers as he listens but Inuyasha stood in front of the protective like. 

The monster yanks on a chain making the women moan in more pain, her eyes screwed shut.  
" Any how.. where is the location of father's resting place?" The older demon asked, his arms crossed as both of them entered into each large sleeve of the kimono. 

  
" Oh come on Sesshomaru, you didn't come all the way here to ask me that did you?" Inuyasha taunted as he curls his knuckles showing his sharp claws.

" I do not have time to waste, The tomb of our father... where may I seek it?"

  
" Pft. Like I would know!" Inuyasha shouted, " Why ask me!"

  
" Seen but never seen, protected and yet never known to its protector.." The elder dog demon rehearse, his eyes still on the group.

" Besides, even if I knew I wouldn't have told you nothing about it!" Inuyasha said shorty, and sounded a bit smug about it too.

Wrong decision 

  
" I see.... then I guess you leave me with no choice... but to let your mothers suffering continue.." He whips out a yellow color whip and slashed it against the monsters face making it growl and tighten its grip on the women making her moan in pain again.

" Inuyasha Stop Him!" Hiroki shouted at him as he stared at the women who was being crushed in worry. Trick or not, this Women was in pain.

  
" Yeah right jerk! She's been dead for years, as if I'd fall for that stupid trick!" Inuyasha shouted as he clenched his hands a bit.

  
" A trick is it?" The older brother asked, his face a bit amused.

" it is you who's stupid, bring dead spirits from the netherworld is quiet easy for Lord Sesshomaru." The green goblin added with pride. " He was even kind to give her flesh, pity that her own son would deny it!" The chain raddled when the monster's grip on her tighten even more. In pain and hurt, she reaches downwards towards the group .

"INUYASHA." she whispered out to him making the half demon freeze in shock.

" I have came back Inuyasha, back from the land of the dead to the land of the living .." after saying that she faints writhing in the monsters harsh grasp.

" Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha cries out as he jumps and slashed at the monsters hand.

  
The monster cries out as she landed on the harsh ground with a thump, Hiro rushes towards kicking off the goblins, Kagome rushes by him and checks her too as Hiro began to removed the chains that had blinded her.

" Kagome! Hiro! Get my mother and leave!" Inuyasha demanded while glancing over his shoulder to the two.

" I think not," Sesshomaru uttered wiping the monsters face and it gives a cry of pain before reaching down to grab the three but Inuyasha jumps in the way while getting hurt.

" INUYASHA!" Hiro cries out in fear as the monster hits him, his voice seemingly cracks a bit.  
" Inuyasha!' The Mother cries as she lets a bright light consume all four of them. 


	6. Kiyoshi's feelings

( I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE HIROKI REAL.)

The flowers danced around him, they were pink Sakura flowers that seem to circle him. He watched in awe before the wind calm down, and appeared before him was a small dinning table with a dinning lovely top.

He stared down on the table with eyes wide with awe; a large teapot with steam coming out the nozzle, he could smell jasmine from it. Next to it, a large plate with peaches and plums, two tea cups with the same design with the teapot lay next to it. The setting very lovely.

  
Where was he?

" I've see. So this is how we would meet." The male quickly turns to look behind him, another boy wearing the clothes he wore previously that week with a large purple umbrella he carried above him using his shoulder for support. His hair on his shoulder, Black like a crows feathers, his eyes a light shade of brown. His face held barely any emotion, his eyes sparkled still.  
Hope.

" Sit, the tea will get cold." The other male told as Hiroki does sit down, his legs crossed as the other sat across from him. The umbrella still holding up making some shade cover his face.

  
" Where am I?" Hiroki asked, his blue eyes glanced around still in awe of the scenery around them. This could perhaps be a trick? Maybe this male was some sort of demon that Inuyasha's brother somehow forced to do this to him.

" am I dead? Are you god?"   
The other chuckles as he slowly used one hand to grasped the beautiful pot and gently poured the tea into the two cups, then sets it down gently. No words, he slid one cup over to the other to drink. " No. I was a follower of his."

Hiroki blinked, then looked at the cup before hesitantly picked it up, inhaling the sweet aroma. " This smells wonderful." He complimented.

The other smiled before it fell, he looked down at the cup longingly. " It does, doesn't it?" 

  
Hiroki stared down at the cup before blinking confused, a red figure seemed to be in the tea reflection, his blue eyes narrow. " Inuyasha?" Turing his head, he expected to see the Inu but he wasn't there. Glancing back at the cup then at the other male. " What's this..? Why is Inuyasha in my cup?"

  
The other shakes his head, sad smile on his pale lips, " Hush. I don't have much time, but please take care of him. He means well and sometimes can be a bit of a stubborn puppy, but he is just too.... narrowheaded.." the other explains, as he kept his eyes on the cup. " He's...he's just so.... distant now...now that Nee-chan sealed him away. But I'm happy, if I couldn't be with him in that life, he can be with you in this life." The other male explains.

  
" Wait...are you Ki-"

  
Hiro's eyes snapped open, he was on the green, grassy ground. He tried to get up but it felt like some sort of force was pushing him to the ground, it felt heavy.

  
" What the hell..." he mummers, his fingers twitching but that's the only thing he could move, other than his eyes.

The scene looked too clean, too pure for him. As if the scene was fake, he glanced to his side to see Kagome a few feet away from him, to far.

  
" I'll never let go Inuyasha, not now, not ever." His mother cooed as she hugs him close but her hands dig deep into his back, Hiroki seeing it cringed before calling out for him. But no noise came out.

  
" Stop Inuyasha! That's not your mother!" Hiroki mentally screams at the inu, who see,ed at peace while in his mother's arms.

The scene grew sour as he eyes widen to see what held him down, the chains around his arms and waist. He stared at them as the cute scene turned dark, and to reveal it was only an illusion.

  
" All fake.." Hiro thought watching them.

  
Power bastard, he misses his mother.

  
" Hiro!" Kagome cried as she rushes to his side, thank god that Miyoka the flea brought her out of trance, she removed the chains from him and help him up.

  
" Kagome? What's going on?" He asked using her hand to help him up, a bit wobbled.

" It's his mother, she has no face." She quickly explains. We hurried to see that stupid toad thing giving the other mother commands but Hiroki smashed his foot into the toads head pushing him down just as Kagome rip the staff thing from its grasped. " You mean little toad!" She snapped holding the staff as Hiroki swiftly kicked the toad into the water. 

Inuyashs twitched at the sound of Kagome voice. 

  
" Dog boy! Wake up before she eats you up!" Hiroki shouted as he watch the Inu's body began to go deeper into the demons body.

  
Hiro? Is that you?  
Inuyasha grunts when he heard the others voice, the sounded worried. Was he worrying the two?

  
" No wait please!" Kagome pleaded as she latched onto Inuyasha's white hair but let go when the women began to walk backwards. 

" Kagome! Hiroki! The image, destroy the image and the mothers hold will fade on Inuyasha!" Myoka explains while Jumping on Hiros shoulder. Both teen jump in the river, Hiroki running through the image as Kagome swings the staff into the image, back and fourth. " Inuyasha! Wake up, she's not your mother!"

  
She yells in pain when the two humans damage her lovely image and let go of the Inu who gasped for air once his body was out of her grasp. " Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked worried as she slides beside him to help him up, Hiroki going to his other side, to check his wounds or other possible scratches.

The inu demon panted trying to keep his breath in check before stating angrily. " How... how dare she...you pretend to be.....I fell for it...I can't believe that she was my....!" He was angry that he could barely finish any of the sentence he started.

" It was all Jaken and Sesshomaru." Kagome tried to calm the Inu down before he could fight her before thinking of any straiges to do so. Hiroki just frowns while looking at the white haired Inu, part of him glad and part of him hoping he wouldn't just jump into a fight.

  
" Why would he...." He didn't finish as he grunts uncomfortable as he shuts his right eye as it began to throb.

  
" Inuyasha.. I know where it is now..." The older demon stated as he began to walk towards them.

  
" Sesshomar-" The older demon was so fast, before Inuyasha could uttered or finish the elders full name he was grabbed by the throat making both humans gasped. " Out of all the places he could hid it,he hid it right under our noses... or more likely right above our very own noses,"

  
Hiroki could only watch in fear as Sesshomaru kept Inuyasha hoisted by his throat, his hands shaking and his blue eyes wide with fear and awe.

Their brothers right!? Why is Sesshomaru treating Inuyasha so poorly! Why can't I move my stupid body?!

" Father wanted to keep it secret, which is why he chose here.. in hiding."

Inuyasha grasped Sesshomaru's wrist trying to push it away from his neck, " Whatare you talking about?! Your not making any sense at all!" He's voice rough from the lack of air.

  
" Well little brother..how'd you like to come with me and find dear old father's tomb?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised his free hand to Inuyasha's left eye and golden energy flows out and directly int Inuyasha eye. The half demon screams in pain when touched.

  
" Please Stop! Don't hurt him!" Hiroki cried out as he reached a hand out, but still feeling pathetic for not getting up and doing something.

" Lord Inuyasha!" Miyoka gasped as Sesshomaru pulls something out of his eye. A small dark pearl object.

  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered worried as Hiroki hurried to touch his eye, making Inuyasha whimper softly that could go undetected far away. Hiroki rubbed the eye as he glared at the older demon for hurting the other.

  
" It was useless to keep it above ground..." Sesshomaru began as he stared at the pearl. " Seen But never seen, protected yet never known to its protector.." He smirked as it began to glow. " our father's tomb hidden within the depths of your eye.."

Hiroki stiffen as he felt Inuyasha growling from underneath his hand and he glanced at him seeing anger flash in his beautiful golden eyes. 

" You did all this for something like that!? You pretended that she was my mother!" He shouted as the all mother timidly glanced up when spoken about. Inuyasha stands up a bit wobbled before growling, " You're not amused?"

" No I'm not.." Inuyasha growls before making a quick leap at him with claws out. " You bastard!" But the other leap as well from the angry dog.

When he leap back Sesshomaru brought the yellow whip out and began whipping where Inuyasha stood, the other did jump back to dodged until the whip hit into his chest making him cry out and fall back in pain. Sesshomaru Makes his final attack just as the other mother jumps in between, her host body that looked like Inuyasha's mother destroyed.

Both humans gasped when they saw her noble action. " She had the real love of a mother if she just gave herself up that easy.." Hiroki commented as the women's fake robes floated in the air. " she gave her life to protect Him..." Kagome added sadly. 

" That's correct; demon spirt of not... she had a heart of a mother..and as protecting her child,is what a mother can't help but do..." Miyoka narrated before hearing the soft whisper of her last words.

" my boy..." Until her head is destroyed by Sesshomaru.

  
Inuyasha growls just as Kagome and Hiroki walked up into the scene next to Inuyasha.

  
" Hey you!"

" Kagome don't! Or he'll kill us both!" Miyoka pleaded.

  
The elder demon called for his minion to summon the doorway to where the tomb is, Hiroki felt a evil stare and turns towards it to see the elder demon watching him. Just as fast as he got Inuyasha around the neck, Sesshomaru pressed his forefinger against the male humans forehead. Hiroki went blank and limp while in Sesshomaru's grasp.

  
" Hey!bring him back!" Kagome shouted as he clenched her fist in anger. Inuyasha growling by her side.

" Partings are always hard... but this human is a little present for myself seeing you gotten rid of the last one..." Sesshomaru said as he disappears into the open portal.

  
" Inuyasha! We have to go in there now, for Sir Hiroki and your father's sword!" Inuyasha's eyes narrow. " I don't care about the sword at the freakin' moment... if Sesshomaru has a reason for taking Hiro, means it has to be very bad. He hates humans." Inuyasha stared coldly at the Black portal as he rip the other mothers cloth remains off his shoulder.

  
" You stay here...." Inuyasha turns to yell at Kagome before seeing her gone from the spot beside him. " Huh?"

  
" Come on! I'm not letting any more pervy dogs take my best friend!" Kagome snapped as she entered the portal.

" Hey!"

  
" You realize Sesshomaru is there? With Hiroki as his prisoner." Inuyasha called to the female as he floats beside her as they enters his father's realm where the sword was.

  
Before landing on the solid ground a dead bird carried their bodies towards the large K9 Bones of the last warrior.

  
" Theses bones are huge.." Kagome said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " What do you expect moron?"

" Well...their huge..."

**-1 person-**

  
_What did he do to me? Why can't I move?_

  
I was sit down against what looked like a rib cage which made me shiver internally, Sesshomaru had set me down so roughly as he goes to get some old looking sword. But much to my pleasure it electricfied him.

" it's not stuck is it?" Jaken asked.

" Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called as my heart leap for joy, but Inuyasha barely missed as the older brother dodged.

  
" Hiroki!" Kagome called as she slides down my side, her hands brushing against my cheek and forehead. " what did he do to you?" She whispered, her tone worried. " Your like a doll...oh gosh...what am I gonna tell your parents.."

  
Ignoring the brothers battles and feisty remarks with the constant Miyoka comments of his masters sword.

  
" Inuyasha get the sword! If you can't hit him physically then hit him in his pride.." Kagome snapped as she slowly lifted me around her shoulder, she could hold me.

  
" Pft! Alright.." Inuyasha walked to the sword grasping it as Sesshomaru glared at him hatefully. " this is gonna be more fun than I could ever think of.." He tried pulling but it wouldn't come out, unlike Sesshomaru it was just stuck and shined brightly, not shocking the half demon at all.

The light was so bright.

_But it refused to get out._

" What the hell..." Inuyasha had Miyoka between his fingers teasingly squeezing him. " I couldn't pull the sword out...could it?"

  
" Hahah...no."

Sesshomaru rushes towards him and Inuyasha dodged in time before gaining their fighting time began once more. Kagome walked us away from the scene from possible danger while kicking Jaken away from them u til he hit us with the stick, it was a numbing pain until Kagome grunt and began standing up reaching for something to help until her human hand grasped the sword to help her up.

  
" Inuyasha!" She cried as she pulled the sword out and cut my cheek which hurt until I gasped and sat up straight, I could register Sesshomaru's angered face yet intrigued as I felt the cut healing.

  
" Oops...." Kagome whispered. " it just came out.."

" Sorry.."


	7. Fight between two Brothers

_If we die Kagome, it was all your fault.._

My ears winced at the squeaks and blubbers coming from the green toad things mouth, I sat on the podium that held the once great sword trying to regain any life in my limbs from that demon mutt's sleep trance. 

" Impossible!" The green toad squeaks. " Inuyasha, let alone Lord Sesshomaru, couldn't not budge the Tetsusaiga....How could a mere mortal do it...!"

  
My eyes shifted over the sword that glistened in the little light. It looked like a plain old katana sword back in Modern japan. How could Inuyasha's father have such a small sword like this when all the stories of him being great was so vivid and dangerous. 

  
" You should be looking at me!" My eyes turn to the brothers just as Sesshomaru moved away quick as lighting from Inuyasha's hands before reappearing in front of us. He was so fast. 

" What are you and why could you draw the sword?" He asked with his expressionless face, his golden eyes locked onto the sword before Kagome. I wiggled around my toes trying to start the blood flow, he couldn't hurt us could he? He only wants the sword so maybe if we could slowly handed over to him maybe Inuyasha could fight for it back?

" Hey, maybe if we could be rational adults here, they wouldn't be any blood shed?" I offered up with a meek smile as Sesshomaru's attention flashed to me and I felt like losing myself to faint. " We can be a adults ri-?"

  
I didn't get to finish as Inuyasha interrupted. " Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha shouted displeased with the older brother greatly.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome called back while looking over to him confused just as my strength finally came back. Slowly gaining strength down to my ankles and feet, I rise. " Kagome, don't worry." I tried to calm her. I knew Inuyasha would stop this alpha dog boy. He wouldn't let him hurt us. That's what I believed.

  
" Don't come closer to us or ill kill you!" This is why we end up in these situations kagome.. you act brave and say brave things but you're not.

Sesshomaru turns his attention to Inuyasha with his icy cold façade, " Neither you nor I could draw out Testusaiga..Yet she had no trouble against the spell.." He observed loudly.

My eyes draw upon the weapon that was made for the dog of the western lands, their father. Same blood coursing through their own veins yet rejected both brothers with no hesitation whatsoever. But the second Kagome pulled it out by accident it came undone. I know for the fact that Kagome has any demon blood running through her veins. Especially since we are from born purist blood.

" You expect me to let her go?"

  
Inuyasha's form moved a bit as he looked tense and angry, " I don't know why the spell had no effect on her! But she's only a human girl!" He argued back. " Kagome, give him the sword!" He orders. For once I'm with him, we shouldn't lose our lives for a puny, broken sword.

  
" No way!" She argues back as her grip tigten around the hilt. " He couldn't pull out the sword! Why does he get to keep it!" That was the only good point. 

" For once, you make a good argument. If anything, the sword belongs to us." I added as I stood beside my friend, as I eye up the sword. " It only reacted to human touch, so I say we keep." If I die, it was Kagome's influence.

" Don't be a fool! Mortals have nothing to do with this at all! Buzz off!" Inuyasha disagreed. " Just shut up!"

" Hey don't tell us to shut up! You shut up!" Kagome snapped aiming the sword at the half breed as I sigh beside her. My eyes snapped towards the eldest brother as he chuckled, almost mocking at the younger. 

" Inuyasha..you seemed to be very interested in the actions of these humans." He said with bitter amusement. " You protect them. Indulged them. You seem to love them." He stated with the cold voice he had. I could hear Inuyasha make grunts unhappily when those seemingly genuine normal facts were indeed true. Sesshomaru ran his hands down his hair as he walked forwards as he spoken." I most certainly didn't inherited this from father, the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have.." His gazed shifted to the spine and ribs.

What's left of the great dog demon of the west.

" It was this feeling for a mortal women, your mother...  
this weakness of the heart...this is what killed him..  
it is what caused our great father to end up here...like this..  
Tainted blood courses through your body as well..."

" Its this blood that endures you to humans?" His tone sharper as he speaks to Inuyasha. All I could do was listen to him. " Well, I am such fortunate that I don't pay such heed to such infinitely vulgar things .." His tone turns gloating almost. Suddenly his gaze turns towards us but his fury and speed of his hand throws me towards the other side of the ribs. I let out a cry of pain as my back hit the sturdy wall. I could feel tears welled up in my eyes but I keep them down with all my might, I couldn't be crying.

  
I heard a hissing sound and looking up weakly I see green light coming from Sesshomaru's hands towards kagome. In fear she covered her face from the hand as the wall began to melt on her. 

" AHH! Inuyasha! Hiro!" Where her last cries as the wall melted over her and the sword. 

I

  
I.....I

I COULDN'T BREATH!

3RD PERSON

  
" See? vulgar useless creatures.." Sesshomaru commented as he looked at the lumpy mess with pride. 

Hiroki ignored the stinging sensation as he ran towards the pile, sliding under Sesshomaru's arm as he went to swing once more. " Kagome! Oh god, please live!" Hiro cries out, pleading to whatever god out there that would listen to him. Hiro's nails dig at the purple like cement, he claws at the hard rock hoping any chance that Kagome survived. He couldn't breath as many emotions ran through him. " Kagome don't give up, I will never forgive you if you die here!" His hands began to bleed as he claws to get her.

" Honestly, you're acting pretty pathetic." The oldest commented as he moved his hand reaching out to grasp the male priest's hair but before he could a blue aura surrounded him and Sesshomaru moved his hand with a jolt of surprise as Hiroki the human turns towards him.

His friendly and calm blue eyes were brewing a storm within them. They were a light blue, it could match the sky about to rain. Lighting also course through them as he glared at Sesshomaru with such hate and disgust. It was overwhelming especially when even Inuyasha felt the anger and Pain that Hiroki was feeling inside from his spot. 

  
" Don't touch me you monster!" His voice bared many emotions from that word. Almost if he wasn't sure what to call Sesshomaru, a demon. " Stay away from me! Get away!" Hiroki sounded as if he had two mixed voices, he sounded powerful despite the second soft voice. Hiroki flinched as tears finally fell as he turns kneeling down almost slumps over the pile of purple lumpy glue. 

" Kagome.... Kagome... Kagome.." He kept whispering, his actions ceased as the blue glow stopped around him and disappeared. The swirling storm gone from his eyes, returning to their sapphire blue. " Come back to me..."

  
The shock was more, Hiroki was full on Kioshi. But that was only because of the pain of losing his best friend, but now both Inu's now knew of the bond the both had for each other. The bond that both Kikyo and Kioshi had shared many years had ago. Something they can't understand, for they will never share any bond like that.

" Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha's voice held so much vemon, it snapped the oldest from his shock and looked up.

  
/  
" Humans, half breeds too are such a bother..." He turns as Inuyasha has a running start with a growl, leaping upwards he raised his arm. " IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He roars as he aim directly towards the half brother but within a second he moved and Inuyasha touched nothing. Before he could ready his next attack, Sesshomaru grabbed him with the fur scarf and pulled Inuyasha towards himself.

" How can you think that with dirty blood like yours, could even think about touching me at all?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, how could this mutt think that he could be his equal at all? Quickly, he unwraps him towards the ground. 

Inuyasha grunts as he hits the bone floor fast and roughly, dust kicks up as he crashed even more into the wall. Slowly while on his knees he looks up to his oldest half brother, clearly in pain. " Damn.." Before covering his face with his fire rat sleeve as one of sesshomaru's whip aims for his face. He gets up slowly covering his face from the rapid whip's that Sesshomaru was giving to him. He was stuck in a corner.

" You forget your stature." Sesshomaru stated as he kept the whip on the halfbreed until the whip hit's inuyasha's stomach making the half breed hit the upper bottom rip above. " Worthless half breed!" 

Inuyasha falls to the ground again in pain. He lays there on his stomach as the pain in his stomach swells badly. He was losing, he couldn't go one. This was the fight he would lose too. " worthless half breed, huh?" He muttered, just as the whips continued while he covered his face from the whips aim and fury.

I am not worthless.

Six men in a royal courtyard were playing a game. They all kicked the ball around as the many royal or noble women stood around watching very entertained at the moment as they played. Everything very content until a small boy no older than seven ran in between the men, his golden eyes wide as the ball was passed around. He wanted to Join in!

  
Many eyes flashed with disgust, bitterness and hate when the child ran in. How dare this monstrosity come in and ruin their fun? The men soon stopped kicking the ball as one man caught it. 

  
" Can I play? please, please?" Tiny inuyasha asked and begged at the end, he wasn't allowed out when mother wasn't. This could be his only chance to play with someone else other then his mother. 

  
The man simply chuckles before carelessy throwing the ball over his shoulder and the ball bounced away from the group but Inuyasha thought they were playing around. quickly rushing towards the ball, Inuyasha grasped it and turns only to see the groups part from the scene.

  
They left him alone again. He hope that this time they would have played with him. But again, they left because how different he looked. how demonish, the worthless demon boy. Inuyasha's ears perked up hearing them mutter, " Half-breed." 

  
" Half-breed?" He questioned himself softly. It sounded so cruel. His eyes looked around until he found his mother in the garden, seemingly adaze until he rushed towards her and gave her a soft embrace which she returns warmly. The ball rolling away now.

  
" Mother, what's a half-breed?" He asked softly, his lips trembled as her soft gaze filled up with such sadness. A look Inuyasha remembered a lot greatly.

  
Izayoi's eyes filled up with tears, they threaten to fall.

  
I..remember now..  
At the time, my mother cried.. for my sake..

  
Slowly the tears in her lovely eyes began to fall down her cheeks, how could they say a cruel thing to her only son? it was not his fault that he was paying for the sin herself and Inuyasha's father had done.

  
She thought of my future and cried for me..

Inuyasha winced as he slowly stood up, the lashings weaken him slightly as his eyes bounced to the purple lump of what was Kagome. Hiro still crying over it, his head down but the sword sticking right out of it. 

  
If I couldn't protect you, Kagome, Then sure as hell ill protect Hiro..

" It doesn't matter whether one is human or demon! But when you insult my mother and Kioshi, it pisses me the hell of!" Inuyasha growls as his eyes narrow back at his brother. " For their skae, I will not lose to you!" He dashes towards the eldest and slashes at his shoulder which sparked up when Inuyasha's nails hit the metal gard on Sesshomaru's shoulder. 

  
Quickly as he came , Sesshomaru jumped back into the air to avoid any further attacks on him as Inuyasha spoke. " That was for my mother!" He leaps after him and speaks. " and this if for kagome!" Inuyasha slashes against Sesshomaru's chest. Both in mid air.

  
" This c-cant be happening! a while ago, he couldn't hit at all!" Jaken squeals shock.

Both brothers land smoothly but the metal gard on Sesshomaru's shoulder breaks off into many small pieces. Sesshomaru doesn't look pissed, he looked more amused then anything in this battle. " All this for a mortal women?" He mused out. " If I knew this would lead you to fight, I would have made her death sooner then later." His ears perked up as he turns around before jumping in the air and landed a few feet back.

In sesshomaru's spot was Kioshi's fan, it made a dent into the skulls that he was standing on. Hiro on the other end as he glared heavily at the full-blooded demon. " You have no right to talk about Kagome like that!" His eyes narrow, his once broken hearted sobs were now gone but in their placed was hateful sneers. " Ill slit you open and cut out your fucking guts!"

  
" When I'm through with you, you'll wish that you were dead!" Hiro promised as he slowly opens the fan showing half of the Ying sign. " Such big talk for a puny dead mortal!" Sesshmaru remarks as Hiro took a step forwards swinging the fan back and fourth  
" as a wind slash came towards the older brother who merely jumps over it with ease as it breaks the bone wall behind it. " I'm not dead yet, ya fool!"

" Oh shoot, I thought I was a goner.." Kagome said as she pulled the purple clumps off her surprising all three boys. She stood up and held the tiny sword towards Sesshomaru threating, but not working due to being in a skirt. " Hey You! you tried to actually kill me!" She walked towards him but stayed close to Inuyasha's side with the sword. " You're gonna regret it!" She passes the sword into Inuyasha's hands who takes it still confused as Hiro had kept himself together from jumping on Kagome, he stood beside her as he held the fan out threating.

" I think this sword has special powers, go for it!"

  
" Uh.. hey how come you're still alive?"

  
" Guys, can we not discuss this in front of an enemy?"

  
" The sword must'ive protected you. A mere human." Sesshomaru interrupted as the ground beneath him began to shake. 

" See master Inuyasha, your fathers sword truly is magical! If kagome wasn't holding it as Sesshomaru's poison claws, she would've truly died." he flea explains as the room began to rock. " Why not try it on a real test and test it on sesshomaru?"

" Big words for a small vermon." The oldest muse as an demonic aura catches him and skulls were pulled up. Without moving an inch, the skuls threw themselves at the group. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha as Hiro placed his fan in front which blocked the skulls from attacking him. Inuyasha didn't even move when they hit him.

  
Not even a flinch.

" Lets see if a half-demon can wield the tesusaiga." Sesshomaru says as the fluffy scar began to flow with the wind. ' I, myself shall bare witness." The white part of his eyes turn a deep red color.

" I don't have a good feeling about this.." Hiro muttered, knowing they were screwed.

  
1 PERSON  
I watched in horror as Sesshomaru's face changed into more demonic, demonish. So dog like, he zapped around in the air before landing on the ground roughly. Even through the light smoke, I saw him. He was no human anymore, he was in his true form. The demon dog, far large then us.

  
If I wasn't about to piss myself, I would be amazed.

" He transformed." Kagome uttered as Inuyasha held the sword. " Good, he shown his true colors."

Large Sesshomaru looked down at us his red eyes never leaving as he barks. I slowly moved behind Inuyasha now scared to my wits end. We walked back, backing up as he came forwards. " Yup, ill say this battle is finish before it even starts.." Inuyasha stated waving the sword around as the demon dog barks.

" Kagome, Hiroki! Run and hide nearby." He commanded us. I glanced around the bone pit seeing no where for cover. " But where?" Kagome asked confused until he grasped Kioshi's fan and unfolded it before yanking Kagome behind it as Inuyasha jumps to slash at larger Sesshomaru. 

" Good thinking, Hiroki!" Kagome praised. I didn't listened as their battle became the only thing hearing. Inuyasha grunting as Sesshomaru's growls and demonic grunts echo. The ground moved. I wanted to look up, I wanted to see the battle between brothers but now my number one mission until this battle was over was to watch Kagome.

  
" Man, man, we need to help Inuyasha.." I heard kagome as I turn to glare at her. " What, come on hiro we need to do something at least?"she said as she goes to stand up but quickly I pulled her down. She winced and turn to me with annoyed look. " Hiro, I s-" I quickly shut her up by placing my hand on her mouth.

" Kagome, don't even think about it. Youre noting here, were nothing here." I spoken so darkly it made my eyes narrow darkly with it. " This isn't a game or fanfiction, if we die here, we die. Were not demons or even priest. If anything, I can do something that you cant. so if you please, so kindly stay put and watch, it would due me a great justice.." I let her go as she slumps against the fan. 

  
" You didn't have to be so mean.."

  
I was about to snapp again until a green mist covered the ground, standing up I closed my fan and placed it on my back. " Great, more acid." I said as it filled the ppit but Inuyasha turns towards us. 

  
" Kagome, Hiro. Start climbing!" Inuyasha orders us while pointing the sword upwards. " up, up, up!" We both began climbing the ribs and scaled upwards hoping the poisonous gas doesn't hit us. I see in the corner of my eye Inuyasha dodging and trying to attack his older brother. 

  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out worried, possible seeing him fight too. 

Miyoka crawls up as well beside us. "Come on now! Hurry before the poisonous gases harms us!" He ushers us hurried. He began crawling upwards passed us as did I. " Come on Kagome! You just have to believe in him." I ordered grabbing her tony wrist to start climbing again, it would go faster if I didn't have to log up two heavy things; Kagome and the fan.

" What about Inuyasha? Will he be okay?" Kagome called to the flea as my eyes switched onto him almost pleading for him to lie. The flea looked nervous as he looked down at her. " Master Inuyasha is-" he falls with a tiny scream but comes back up near us.

  
" forget this! Every flea for himself!" He rushes upwards as I usher Kagome, obviously still worried for the inu demon. 

He'll be fine, he's half-demon. He can't die like this, being stubborn as he is, he'll fight through it and or die and take sesshomaru with him.

  
We almost made it and I looked back once more and Kagome was heading on up with Miyoka. I see a flash of red hurrying up but stops on a rib. Leaning against the rib I was on I watched Inuyasha stay there. The poisons numbed him, I could see the green gas lighting up by him. " Okay, if I'm really am Kioshi then...I can push away winds." He said slowly unclamping the fan as the yin sign appeared again. My eyes traced it before taking a deep breath as I moved back the large fan as it could go with lack of space. 

  
" Dancing firefly!" I didn't know what came out of my lips but the winds heavy enough pushed down the poisonous gas from coming up or getting to Inuyasha. Said demon looked up and his eyes narrow from where he was. 

" Idiot! Didn't I say get up to the top! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He snapped at me as I glared back. 

" Well I'm sorry, maybe I should have let yourself get killed then! You ungrateful, childish, stupid, m-" I stop as i see flashes of white with red eyes coming up behind Inuyasha. My eyes widen in fear. " INUYASHA! WATCH YOU!" But it was too late as the large demon dog grabbed Inuyasha in between his teeth, he pulled hard and they were gone in the dark. " Oh god!" I gasped as my heart pounding as I stared down at the empty abyss. He needed help, but I'm merely human...I don't have super strength or claws...

  
Just fall, I looked around hearing a soft voice, Let the wind guide you. The wind will not let yourself fall to your death. I shouldn't trust a voice that started talking to me but when your new friend was going to be dead or eaten. That logical motive goes away. I licked my lips and let go of the rib that I was holding on to. My body began to fall but it felt slow.

Guided.

I see the large white mass of fur with Inuyasha in between his teeth, the wind guides me like the voice in my head said and then the fan came out. " Cobra Strike!" Again words I never said before came out and the fan directed the wind over Sesshomaru's form like tiny whips striking over the body making the larger demon growls but he didn't see me land right over his head, I clip the fan back as I grasped the white fur for safety, 

" YOU MORON! WHY ARE YOU DOWN HERE WITH US!" Inuyasha barks at me as his golden eyes locked with mine. " DO YOU WISH TO DIE THIS BADLY! YOU SHOULD BE UP THERE WITH KAGOME!" I huffed as I narrow my eyes at him back. 

  
" YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOUR THE ONE IN HIS MOUTH, MAYBE YOU WANT TO DIE BADLY!" I snapped but Inuyasha glared before huffing.

  
" Whatever, just hang on tight!" He orders as I did before he stuck the tiny katana into the Demons eye making him growl and move around with pain before jumping high upwards and we were both right in the open. 

" Inuyasha? Hiro?" Kagome calmed out as I hanged on tightly onto the white fur. Sesshomaru's grip on Inuyasha losses and the half-breed falls down onto his feet with sword. I hope Sesshomaru didn't try to get me while in this form. My eyes on the others seeing them talk but I couldn't hear from where I was but the demon moved.

  
" INUYASHA! MOVE!" I cried out as Sesshomaru pounced but Inuyasha moved out the way. Again and again, Sesshomaru used his paw to crushed Inuyasha but he moved and even used the sword to block the attack. Shen it did, Sesshomaru retreated his paw and licked the wound, I could see them talking but I didn't budged to move. Mostly in fear of Sesshomaru trying to eat me too.

  
Suddenly I heard growling and I looked down to see the red eyes watching up. Sesshomaru shakes his head up and down moving his body so I would fall off u til he flickered his head upwards making me fly upwards high. I let out a scream as my body begsn to fall down and how Sesshomaru"s mouth open.

Oh god, he's going to eat me!

  
" Hiro!" I hear both friends called my name in fear and horror as I closed my eyes and waited for death to consume me whole.

  
" Hiroki. Open your eyes," I refused for a minute before slowly opening them to meet Inuyasha's golden ones, he had caught me. Me. He return to Kagome who began hugging and rubbing her cheek against mine. " Stay here. No more fighting..." Inuyasha orders myself as he glanced to me. " Like I told Kagome, I'll protect you too." 

  
He began walking towards the demon dog as Kagome hugged me closer and tighter. Ya know, despite being a major dickwad mot of the time, he's still better then his brother. He's softer, more....friendly and kind..

  
Sesshomaru growls probably from not eating a snack that was me and jumped up and towards Inuyasha with paw out for the kill but something amazing happened.  
  
The sword went right through Sesshomaru's whole arm with Inuyasha gliding it through the tough skin of the demon. My blue eyes widen in amazement as it did. He falls to the ground without an arm as my gaze turns to Inuyasha's new sword. It was much large and had fur in the hilt. It looked so cool.

Inuyasha swings it around as Sesshomaru stands up, badly without his arm. " it's a fang. The old man left me something worthwhile." He started. " Here we are Sesshomaru, two brothers, fighting over father's sword. Compared to his magnificent power, we're nothing." He stated. 

" don't you get it! We're a couple of fleas duking it out on his remains! We are nowhere's near his equal" Sesshomaru growls at Inuyasha's statements. " So what? Maybe I don't have any memories of father loving me! But it was him for choosing me to hide the fang inside my own eye, and I ain't giving up this sword to no one! Not even you!" He grips it tighter, " Maybe I'm not that worthless! Am I?"

  
Sesshomaru leaps with a growl but Inuyasha swings the sword once he was close with his own cry,once again he does it and the shock demon dog falls back down into the rock like mountains but in a shine of light he was heading back out of this part of the world. No longer welcomed.

  
" Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me!!" Jake cried going after the dog demon as Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with me in tow. 

" Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. As the demon dog placed the sword on the floor and he was on his knees as we walked up to him. " Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked as I looked at him worried, he only chcukled.

  
" so the sword isn't a piece of junk." He chuckled. As Myoga get on his shoulder. " Well done Master Inuyasha! I was right, I, Myoga had faith on you." Before he could squeeze him, Myoga pointed beside us to....some very interesting birds. 

  
" I wasn't running away, I was just fetching us Transportation." He told as I scoffed. " I didn't doubt you for a second, flea." Myoga turns to me with shiny eyes, " Ah, young Hiroki, so forgiving." The poor moron didn't know was using sarcasm, moron bug.

As Inuyasha screwed around with Myoga, I stared ahead at the horizon. Finally this nightmare was over, but the worst thing that had to be on this trip was almost being eaten. I could have died. I should have died...but Inuyasha protected me.

My little Hanyo, such a protective type.. I gasped softly at the voice I heard. I looked to ground as I listened to his voice. He's growing up so fast, learning that he has more power that he even knows. This sword, the sword of the great demon dog of the west. It was made in favor of Inuyasha, it is the power of protection. The protection of humans.

I stared at the sword and smiles, the fang. So cool.

We arrived back and I looked at the Black Pearl coming back towards us. It falls down gracefully before it sinks back into Inuyasha's golden eye. He grunts distasteful before blinking.  
" how are you doing?" Kagome asked.

" Actually, I'm pretty okay. Nothing broken or shattered, but what about Hiro? You did take a smack." He asked as I glanced at him and s smile crawls it way onto my face. 

" Pretty Good. He didn't even hit that hard." I reply. " I was healed after we came up onto the skull."

We traveled back to Keade village. I stayed outside, not ready to get inside, Kioshi's fan beside myself as I stared at the sky as Kagome bullied me into traveling to Inuyasha's tree.

  
" So the sword was made with The great demon of the West was in love with Inuyasha's mother. The fang was made to protect her but now passed down to Inuyasha, it was made to protect humans," Kagome said as we walked, my arms folded over my head as we walked. " Isn't that cool?"

  
" Oh, I already knew." I told her as her face flushed. " It was kinda obvious, the sword didn't activate as they were fighting until he said that he'll protect us. I put two-and-two together and got it."

  
" Your so smart Hiro." Kagome sighs as we stopped to Inuyasha messing with the sword.

  
" Hey Inuyasha. Do you want us to teach you how to use Tesusaiga?" She asked sweetly as I ready for his jerk attuide. 

" Why? Are you some expert?"

  
"Well?" Suddenly she linked her arms with mine. " do you promise to protect us with it." She asked as her cheek was pressed against mine smile as she did so. While staring at ahead blankly was happening for me. " Forever, and ever?" 

  
He narrowed his eyes at us. " Huh?? What are you blabbing about? Are you sane? Did you take up more acid fog at the fight?" He asked as Kagome let out a growl of annoyance. " But you said, that you'll also protect us!"

" I did not mean it like that!" He snapped back as I looked at him annoyed. 

" You did to!" I added my comment, " be a man and act up on it!"

" Shut up! The both of yous!" He snapped. " Listen here, One day, I'm going to be a full-fledged demon! A magnificent one at that!" He snapped Turing to look at the small sword, "and with this sword.. I'll be able to collect all the jewel shards....and no way in hell I'll be babysitting some mortals..." he began walking towards the bridge as he spoken. 

  
What an idiot 

" Hiro, start pushing him." Kagome orders and I do, I moved forwards pushing Inuyasha more on the bridge before Turing my back on him. 

" Sit boy!" He falls though and I chuckled. 

  
" It's my fault thinking I could teach a dog some new trick." Kagome hissed as she had her hands on her hips. 

  
" Not your fault, it's just he's a stupid, old dog." I added more fuel to the fire as Inuyasha came out from the water,soaked. 

" What do you mean trick!" 

" Wait! Hiro, Kagome don't leave!"

  
" KAGOME!"

" HIRO!"

" SHOW ME THE TRICK!"


	8. The Frog Prince & The Princess

" AH! Oh, that was so nice." Kagome sighs a few feet in front of me, I sat on the rocky land doing some history homework, my eyes on the paper. I would jump in the water with Kagome but I was falling behind so painfully. Not like they were going to fail me, Status is everything. " The water is clean, the air is fresh" She said as I finished answer number five. " It's not so bad in the middle ages.." 

" Yeah, if you don't care about the many unpredictable deaths that could happen and just lay on the ground and die if someone doesn't stuff some grass in the wound.." I reply and I heard her groan in distaste. 

  
" Hiro.."

  
" Just talking about reality." I reply with a smug smile. Inuyasha and Myoka were behind us a few trees talking and keeping guard. I would keep it around Kagome but I had to finish this stupid homework. My eyes drifted towards Kagome occasionally but focus was on the paper. I set it down with a sigh and reached over to the other side of me to get a bottle of water that Kagome's mother packed for us. I pulled it out only to hear Kagome scream.

" I-I wasn't here to peek! I swear!" Inuyasha said landing on a rock as I turn to look at them. " No! Not you, my clothes!" I turn to where her close were folded and laid but they were gone. " What the hell.." I muttered while standing up but reached for my paper but it was gone.

  
" Hey! My homework!" 

  
We all followed the white blur that possible had Kagome's clothes and my history report. Inuyasha slient us as we walked to the bushes hearing a voice and peeked up. Inuyasha first.

  
" Hey!"  
" Give me my clothes back!"  
" Let go of Kagome's bra, ya pervert!"

  
The stranger crouches as he draws his sword out pointing the tiny thing at us. " Who are you!" He snapped. " You look suspicious!" Before he could say anything else stupid, Inuyasha shoved his foot in his face. The tiny monkey panicking loudly as I walked over from the bushes and picked up my once perfect school report and fixed them. " We were about to ask the same thing." Inuyasha retorts.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The stranger pleaded for food first and being kind and stupid, Kagome offered him MY chips that I brought into this era. Evil girl. The stranger kept stuffing his face over and over with my chips as Kagome gotten dressed and we sat around the stranger.

  
" You must have really been hungry." Kagome commented watching the same guy as me, Really wasn't what I would say, more like.. he-would-have-died-in-another-hour-or-so. She reaches into the bag and held a can of tea. " Would you like some tea?" she offered and he quickly takes it. " Thank you!"

  
I sigh opening the water bottle I had and slowly sip the water before closing it back up. I hope kagome doesn't waste everything on this guy. He could be an enemy.

  
" Oh, there's something in here for you too." she shows inuyasha the bag of dog treats and I snickered a bit, I picked those out. " No thank you." He hops down beside her.

  
" But if you eat it, I wont have to care it." She explains. I huffed as I gave her a look, " You mean, that I wont have to carry it." I said cooly as she grins. " Right. so Hiro doesn't have to carry it." He goes grabbing the yellow bag and yanked it towards him. 

  
" Look, its not my fault you gotta carry around junk all the time!" He snapped at us, switching his gaze to all of us. " Its not junk!" I snapped back as Kagome hummed. " It's homework and clothes and -" Inuyasha just sighs.

  
" I give up."

  
The stranger claps his hands over the bag and bows as the monkey copies. " Thank you, women." He stated turning to look at her. " The chips potato were delicious.." I knew they were, just the way you were eating them.. 

  
Kagome stood up with me and Inuyasha and smiles. " My name is Kagome and His is Inuyasha while the guy glaring at you is Hiro." She introduced but I added. " It Hiroki to you punk." She sighs before the stranger slapped his cheek and Myoka falls. 

  
" That's myoka the flea~"

He pulled a strange face as kagome walked up to him. " You said before you were separated from your allies. Tell me, are you a nobleman?" Kagome questioned while studying the stranger. But he crosses his arms and turns away. " I'm not at liberty to reveal my family.." I clicked my tongue.

" Don't be silly Kagome, it's pretty obvious that he isn't." I commented openly as I felt both of my friends gaze. " Didn't you see the way he ate? Like a pig if you ask me." The stranger turns towards me with flushed red cheeks from anger. " Did I hit a nerve?" He huffed once more as he crossed his arms. 

  
" For you're information my name is Nobounaga." Kagome began to squeal before asking an autograph from this guy, he was a part of history I think...?

  
" Wait a minute..Amari Nobunaga.." Kagome blinks. " But I thought you were Oda Nobunaga!"

Amari huffed and crossed his arms, " I belong to the Takaeda clan in the land of Kai." He huffed once more. " Please do not confuse me with him." He demanded. 

" So you know him?"

  
" Yeah! And he's a big idiot!"

  
I shake my head and smoothed out my uniform shirt with a sigh. " It takes one to know one.." I muttered as I heard a chuckle and glanced to Inuyasha who's lips form a small smirk from my comment. I turn to look ahead to the two arguing before sighing loudly.

" I loved to chit-chat anymore but Kagome, we have a mission to do." I gave her a look. We shouldn't be here longer then we need to..

  
" I agree, we're burning day-light." Inuyasha agrees with his arms crossed. 

  
" I too have an important mission." Amari stated trying to be cool about it. " Farwell." he turns to leave towards the edge and I sigh.

  
" I wouldn't go that way if I were y-" Inuyasha tries to warn the other but the guy just falls off and down the ledge. We look at him from above.

  
" You wouldn't listen."  
" A loser? yes. But Oda Nobunaga? Probably not."  
" Can we just leave him for dead?"

  
" Hiro!"

Kagome began following him and I followed her, and Inuyasha followed me. This guy couldn't take care of himself, literally. He fell over at least fie rocks and a snake almost bit him on the way to a small village. We all watched from the bushes as young women were taken away someplace.   
" See kagome, he's here on his mission. Now we can leave." I tried to per sway her but her mind was made up. " Why are we even here?"

  
" Because he needs us and we can't leave him alone." Kagome replies back as I stood up and began to walk but Inuyasha grabbed the collar of my shirt. " Oh No, if I have to suffer then you have to as well." He kept his grip on me even if I just slouched in it. 

" What about us!? we still have our own mission!" Inuyasha asked in a snappy tone. His ears perked up and leans over the bush a bit hearing the villagers talk. " Demon?" His foot and leg pushing down Amari's small head forwards and I chuckled. It was decided now, we were going to fight this evil women eating bastard. We traveled behind the men taking the young women but I stayed snuggled under Inuyasha's arm due to not wanting to walk at all. Weirdly he didn't really cared, his grip tighten as we traveled to a large palace.

  
" This place reeks of evil, I'm sure we'll find a scared jewel fragment here." Inuyasha stated smug, as if he didn't disagree early ago on not wanting to do anything for the stupid samurai. " Heh, we better get a look around." His arm rested around my waist as he bends down, I just lean into his touch and waited. " Get on my back Kagome." He orders as Kagome shrugs while saying a simple, " 'Kay." as she gets on. Then more pressure was added and I turn to see Nobounaga trying to fit onto our ride. 

  
" Hey! what's the big idea!?" Inuyasha shouted annoyed and surprised at the same time. " Get off!" " I've got business here too!" " Then climb up yourself!" They went back and fourth until I huffed crossing my arms. 

  
" Inuyasha, just take us up there, just to know, he ain't getting a ride back!" I snapped glaring at the newcomer whom huffed before adjusting his grip on Inuyasha. " Poser."

" Hiroki, stop being so mean." Kagome scolded as Inuyasha grumbled before taking off over the large wooden fence. We landed quietly before everyone got off the Inuyasha express and glanced around. 

'Its so dark here, the evil presence is very strong...' I thought as my gaze went to a guard sleeping while a small fire kept light near him. My gaze to the other guard sleeping at the bottom of the stairs. " Their all in deep sleep."

"I know right? So much for decent security. Looks like their all asleep." Kagome uttered. I lean over one and stared hard at them. The sleep seemed very deep, like magic deep. Then suddenly the moron began yelling for the princess, the guards didn't even stir. We entered the castle as he kept calling for his princess.

We follow after him as he kept opening doors and asking for the princess. " Shouldn't we stop him?" I asked our group as Kagome shrugs, "the faster he calls for her, the faster we can leave I guess." Was Kagome's response as he opens yet another door as Inuyasha shrugs as well. " Let him, its easier if the monster comes out and we take the jewel and go." Beside their all asleep, what other harm can it bring?"

" Princess Tsuyu!" He opens a pair of doors and walked in, we went after and he picked up an older women, a maid perhaps. I sigh as Kagome walked towards the real princess that was sleeping on her mat. " Stop crying, she's over there." I snapped as the weeping man turn towards Kagome and the princess. " Isn't this her? The one you've been looking for?" Kagome questions the male. He glanced at her then gasps as he dropped the sleeping older women. 

" Did someone say beautiful princess?" Myoka asked as he hopped out of Kagome's hair. " I know a good way to wake her up~" The perverted flee said as he landed on her cheek and began to drink her blood but she lightly smacked him off and he fell.

" Nobunaga? Why are you here?" She asked softly as he gotten on her level. " Princess Tsuyu? You remember me?" He asked happily as a smile came upon her. I could see why he liked her, she's beautiful, more here then back at home since this was all natual beauty then women who used make up and whatnot. " Of course I do, I can never forget. You and I were friends as children and you were so very kind towards me."

  
" Oh.. thank you for those kind words, I don't know what to say.. I just thought you wouldn't remember a lowly vassal like me. " He said while blushing and twilding his thumbs. 

  
" You'd fall into a pond or slip in horse dung and you'll always made me laugh." She stated sweetly as I snickered at the shock and embarrassed face he made. 

  
" Hey guys, you don't suppose that Nobunaga is in love with the princess?" Kagome whispered and I gave her a blank stare before sighing. If it wasn't obvious enough that he is. " Huh, pathetic." Inuyasha commented before I jabbed him with my elaborate making his flinched and turn to glare at me warningly But I stuck my tongue out of him. He just had to be so rude.

The princess's eyes watered and I felt kinda bad for her, just because she was staying in this hell hole. " If only I could return home.." she stated before crying softly making the look on Nobunaga's face soften. " Princess..."

  
" It was shortly after I came here, my husband began to act strangely after I became his bride. One day, He fell into the gardens pond and ran a terrible fever . He had completely changed after that incident, like he changed into a different person.." She explained wiping her tears before looking at the lower class samurai. " Oh, Nobunaga, what ever shall I do?" She asked worried as Nobunaga declared, " It seems like you have no choice, you must return to the land of Kia with me, even your father so far from here has heard if the lord's derangement! It was his order for me to bring you home."

  
" You came on my father's orders?"

  
" Even if he hasn't order it, I would have come anyway."

  
" Nobunaga.."

I scoffed as I heard him, it sounded so cheesy and so lame of that. Like one of those anime's back home, of the protagonist and the deultagonist getting together with all the sappy love stuff. Inuyash's ears perked up and he stood up with a grin. 

  
" Hm, seems he's come out now. Let's go, Kagome, Hiro." We both stood up behind him to ready the fight with the deranged lord. We exit out the room and into the hallway as a guy at the far end with bandages around his face. He looked weird.

" I thought I heard something!" It said.

  
" So there you are, you demon!" Inuyasha rushes forwards but to my disgust it slashed his tongue forwards at Inuyasha who dodged it with ease before swinging down upon the long tounged fellow. " Let's see your true face!" Inuyasha breaks the bandages and reveals a toad. A shiver of disgust ran down my spine as I stared at it. He looked disgusting!

  
" Ah! He looks so gross, so slimy!"  
" Oh, it's a toad!" Kagome said after me in the same tone, she was just as disgusted as I was.

  
" My lord?" In the corner of my eye I saw the princess fainted against Nobunaga making me roll my eyes. Over dramatic much?

I glanced at the toad before seeing a shining light in his shoulder and I smirked. " Oi, Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard in his right shoulder. That's why the lord is so messed up!" I said as Inuyasha smirked at me then at the toad. " Heh, great, lucky for us he doesn't look that strong." The demon said while flexing his fingers.

" Not so fast Inuyasha, He's the three hundred year old toad demon of Tuskimo, he is a formidable foe indeed!" Miyoka said. " Not to mention digusting too." I muttered. 

  
" Well watch him not make it to four hundred!" Inuyasha leaps but a gust of wind shot from the toad's mouth. Inuyasha fell as the horrible smell of vemon flew out his mouth and I covered my mouth as Kagome coughs.

  
" Oh no! Toxic vapors! Hiro, activate your fan!" Miyoka orders and my hands wonder to the fans clip on my back before pulling it out. " Hurry before we parish!"

  
" Wind Scar!" The vapors cleared up most of the way as it headed full force to the toad whom let's out a grunt and the vapor clears most of the hallways. It growls before blowing more but directly at me but I tried to cover more with the fan and yelled once more, " Wind Scar!" The purple mist gone but so was the frog and the princess.

  
" Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga Called as there was a large hole in the wall, he was on the floor bleeding from his shoulder from the large frog attacking him when I cleared out the air. " Nobunaga." Kagome said worried going down to his side as I walked towards Inuyasha who was still coughing and holding his throat. Hurrying pulling out the water bottle from the yellow bag that Kagome's Mother has packed for us. I open it and slowly poured the cold water down his throat. I could feel him drink more and more and he pulled away with a soft gasping noise. 

  
" Are you okay?" I asked as I clipped the bottle top closed as he coughs before glaring at the big hole. " I will when we kill that stupid frog. Thanks." He grunted the Thanks But I accepted for now as we stood up and towards the hole. Kagome asked him about his love life and I rolled my eyes. " Kagome, we don't have time for romantic advice, we got to safe the princess." I said as the princess screams alarmed.

Inuyasha growls before saying, " We're going after the princess!" Before I could shout or scream myself, Inuyasha lifted myself on his shoulder before running after the toad. 

  
" Hey!"

  
We follow him into another hallway but Inuyasha slashes the door open as my ride has ended as he sets me beside him. Once the wood clear with the smoke, I gasped behind him as the rooms as covered with blueish orbs with naked women inside, and that disgusting toad had the poor princess in one, " Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." I said covering my mouth.

  
" it's too late!~" The toad said letting out snorted laughs and giggles as he nuzzles the orb around the princess like some prize he had won. Kagome appeared before me with Nobunaga hanging on to her as she helped him walk.

  
" What has he done?"  
" Princess Tsuyu!?"

  
This really took the cake, this disgusting toad lord was creepy and this took everything out of me. This mission was disgusting but we were only here for the jewel shard. I shivered before Nobunaga raced forwards with anger in his eyes with sword raised but the toad gotten ready to spray him with poison gas. " No! Ya fool!"

" Watch out!" Inuyasha pushed him out the way before pulling out Tetsusaiga and release a swing onto the toad lord who flew back from the power of the swing. I smiled as to sword activated and clapped my hands. " Way to go Dog-Boy!"

" I don't want to die." The toad said as he saw the blood soaking his kimono. " Come to me! Spirits!" He called out radiant his webby hands. " Spirits! Spirits! I need you!" He called out as the orbs flash white before the women's souls exited out and towards the toad to give him strength. They entered his mouth making him laugh sadisticly and the wound disappears from sight. " Revival~"

  
" That's So not fair!"  
" he's wound is completely gone!"

" You digusting, no good.." Inuyasha growls as the Frog stood up with a smirk. " Come on now! Keep stabbing me, for each cut you make I'll eat a fresh spirit to come heal me." We turn once we heard something coming out an egg and it was Nobunaga cutting the princess out before her body could dissolve like the others. " speak to me princess." He begged as she came too, coughing. She clings to him once she woke up from her sleeping state in the egg and the moron blushes. While the monkey spins the plate on his head.

  
" What are you doing to my princess?!" The toad asked angered by this moments as he walked towards them menacing. Before he could ruin their moment, I used the fan while closed and hit him on his head and he got a dazed look on how hard I had hit him. " Ughhhhhh..."

" You leave them alone now! You have nothing to say, ya creepy toad lord." I huffed as Kagome smiles a bit and I shot her a glare that told her to keep quiet, I looked at the couple then at the toad once his voice cleared up as a human.

  
" Princess Tsuyu....what.....where am......what...?" He started to question but more confusion in his blue eyes. " Is this all my doing?" He asked as his eyes scan around the room still filled with egg sacks. This must have been the lord talking, the demon part is knocked out with my fan. I watched him as Inuyasha decided to talk.

  
" Well, well, look who decided to wake up." 

  
" The voice, that is the voice of my kind lord husband!" The princess explains happily to hear him. Kagome gasped, " that means the real lord is still alive, inside the toad demon!"

The toad lord began to swat heavily, " It feels like I just woken up, what a frighting feeling... look at what I've done...all thought I was possessed by the demon, my heart was human. So powerless to stop it. I wanted to stop, I did, but I couldn't.." he stated before looking at Inuyasha beggingly. " Please, Kill me." We watched as he fought with himself. I kinda felt bad for the guy. " Otherwise, I might Devore Princess Tsuyu! Do it now, pleas before it comes back!" He begged as tears fell from his eyes towards Inuyasha. Hell, I would kill him because he asked but then again I might feel sick afterwords.

  
" Alright! Now you're finally making sense!" Inuyasha stared happily to be done with this. " in the gut or the head?" He asked but Nobunaga stood in the way before he could even swing down much to my displeasure, Nobunaga wanted him not to kill the lord. How noble. He's giving his chance away from getting the princess because he had morals. Kagome tries to interfere but Inuyasha just snaps at her for being an moron and they proceeded to fight.

  
" Sheath your sword Inuyasha!" Nobunaga suddenly demanded while standing in front of the frog lord protectively. " Inside this monster, the real lord's heart still beats!" He begged us as I rolled my eyes. Inuyasha growls as he takes a step forward and pointed his sword to the tip of the other's noise threating. " Move out the way, little man!"

  
" I can't die!"  
" Then move it."  
" I can't do that either! I cannot allow you to kill the monster while the lord's heart still beats!" He stated as he kept his posture. " Even if he weren't a lord, I despise the taking of life!" Again how noble. 

  
" Nobunaga..."

  
" This may sound naïve considering the times in which we live.. Laugh at me if you like but it's still alive!" He said as I rolled my blue eyes before clipping the fan back in its holder just as Inuyasha slides the sword in it's holder.  
" Have it your way."

  
" What? The both of you are putting your weapons away?" Kagome asked curious. I huffed as I gave her a bored look. " I mean.. yeah, were not fighting so what's the point other than sitting and watching the frog it the dumbass?" I reply as she gave me her resting-Bitch-Face.

" Plus, ill let him settle it himself, I won't lift another finger. You guys can settle this." Inuyasha stated before sitting down away from the scene as I began picking at my nails boredly before looking up as the frog prince strucked Nobunaga. I watched as he fell to the ground and worry filled me before watching the samurai beg us to leave.

" Take no heed, Hiroki, Kagome, take the princess and flee." He said weakly as I sigh, why do I end up with this problem? Slowly I yanked the princess by her wrist and Kagome's before rushing out the room. 

" WAIT! What about Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to set herself free but I didn't let go as I began running down the hallway from the frogs sight. " Inuyasha can handle himself, His a demon, or well half- but still demon.." I said as I glanced at he walls for a window of escape until Miyoka came from Kagome's hair.

  
" A demon toad is still a toad, Just find something hot." He advised as Kagome questioned. " Hot?"

  
" Hot water, fire, matches, ect." I muttered but none existed right now in this age. But there was a liter on me from our era due to not having so much knowledge on making fire as we ran as Kagome tried to think of something until that monkey came from Kagome's bag and hopped farther away. Coward. We stopped as my hands wondered over my pockets from my uniform until the monkey came back with a small dish of fire. 

" Kagome get down!" I cried out as I pushed her down as the Frog's tongue strucked the bag making it rip and the fire went out as it hit the floor. " Damnit, Inuyasha should have killed him.." I grumbled as I clutched the lighter in my hand. It was fire, but very little.

" Someone called?" Inuyasha stated while jumping in front of us with sword. 

" Inuyasha?"

" Kagome, I'm sorry, but mercy is not a luxury that we can afford!" Thank you, someone gets it. But then Luxury, Kagome's bag has hair spray! I turn to her as her brown eyes held the same glint as mine did. 

  
" Hairspray?" She questioned handing me the pink spray as I grasped it. " Hairspray." I clicked the top off and ready myself as I held the lighter in the other hand ready to catch fire. " Now Kagome!" I shouted as she spoke.

  
" Sit boy!"

  
Once Inuyasha was down and out of range, the lighter's flame sprang to life while pushing the spray button and the fire shoot forwards at the toad lord who groan's In pain before the demon soul lifted upwards in fear to leave.

  
" Don't let him leave! Get the jewel Inuyasha!" Kagome orders as Inuyasha gotten up while using the sword, the sword slashes the demon soul before catching the fallen jewel.

  
" Inuyasha, Inuyasha, well done!" Nobunaga congratulated before I looked at the lord whom didn't look to froggy anymore as Nobunaga almost gotten the princess affections and I snickered as I swore I heard His heart break into two.

" Nice guy."  
" He had his chance."  
" Finally, we can go home."

  
Morning came and we were prepared to leave this estate and before we did, Kagome insisted we eat with him before traveling away. I liked my lips as juice from the noddle's hit my lips. Turns out there was one more ramen bowl but it was under Kagome's lady items.

" Well, at least the women sent here were safe." Kagome said as I watched her try to cheer up Nobunaga. " Come on now, Please say something Nobunaga, won't you?"

  
" Itjit, I knew he would practically get himself killed, he went out of his way to safe the life of his love rival." Inuyasha sneered before stealing a noddle from the side of my cup and eats it. I watched Nobunga and didn't offer any word of encouragement. I didn't like him.

  
" Tch, I saved Kikyo many times but had some times that I could off her myself. But I didn't because, Inuyasha loved her and she was my sister..."

I rolled my eyes at Kiyoshi's comment before putting my lips on the edge of the bowl while drinking what's left of it. Fool's in love.

  
" That's me alright, Amari Nobunaga, the world's biggest fool.." He said as Inuyasha turns his face away from him. 

" Yup, But many lives were saved because of you. Not many others would do that.." Inuyasha added as I shifted a bit watching them talk.

  
" heh, that does cheer me up, I must be on my way.." He said as I stuck the middle finger at him earing a pull on the cheek from Kagome until I noticed the way he was walking. " Hey, you're going to f-" And he fell with his monkey.

  
" If anything, this whole mission taught me something." I said as my friends turn to me. " Being in love makes you extremely stupid." Kagome groans as she turns to go back the stuff. 

  
" Hiro, You're too overdramatic!"  
" Overdramatic? Or so underdramatic?!"   
" Hiro!"


	9. Shippo the Fox

Have you ever not cared where you were at the moment but was extremely hungry and has yet to come across somewhere nice and clean to eat at or even cared that people would stare at you as you just absolutely destroy the hell out of your food? Like just eat it right there with crumbs, saliva and soft moans of pleasure as you finally ate that hamburger?

That's what I did, as I ate my slightly chilled Fruit Sando sandwhich and drank the strawberry milk that Mrs.Higurashi packed for me. I haven't ate anything this morning after school before coming into the era. And I was famish, Starved. I didn't even cared that we were eating on top of a battlefield filled with dead warriors that were now bones. If Inuyasha didn't mind, so can I.

" 3..2..1.." The clock dings before Kagome stops it. " There, your noodles are ready." Inuyasha eats the ramen bowl noisly beside me but I paid no mind as I, Myself was too busy eating my second Fruit Sando and slurping down the pink milk carton. This was semi-healthy for me.

" Not bad, Not bad," Inuyasha complemented as I let out a soft burp before noticing Kagome not eating at all but staring at us a bit too bluntly and Boredly. " Kagome, aren't you gonna eat something?" I asked while finishing the carton of milk and crushing it. " Yeah, dig to something Kagome!" The half demon added as he ate.

"Speaking of digging! Haven't you notice that were surrounded by dead corpse's!" She growls angrily as I shrug. " Hiro! You should be disgusted like I am!" She snapped before sitting back down with arms crossed over her chest. " But no, because both of you were too busy to realize that we will be sitting in an old battleground." She snapped before mocking our voices. " I'm hungry, He said. Then having the nerve to drag me to eat here!"

" Geez, even your blood sucking flea buddy has better manners than the both of you."

I tuned her out and Miyoka's conversation by pretending to get something out of my ear. It honestly wasn't my fault of lack eating. I was only home to shower and change my clothes, Mother and father didn't stop me or even look up from their work that was piled up on the dinning room table. Not even a glance over at my direction. I flinched as a gush of light brighten the sky. It surprised everyone to stand up, Inuyasha even dropped his empty ramen bowl.

" Lord Inuyasha, No littering!" Miyoka scolded but it was no luck. " There is no time to be concerned about that!"

" You down there, You possessed a shard of the Jewel of four souls!" The floating mist said as I grip my fan protectively. Lately, I've been working on my skills with this fan and I have improved just a bit, and I was about to show them off. " Who's askin'" Inuyasha snapped gripping the sword handle as Kagome questioned, " A demon?"

" No.. I believe it's a fox." Miyoka commented. " Not Likely, Miyoka."

The mist slowly sucked back up into a bright blue ball as my grip on the fan tighten even more as I stared at it in alarm until it puffs into a big pink ball with large eyes. I stared at it a bit confused, it looked like a character from a child's drawing. 

" Huh?"  
" Eh?"

" Hand over the Jewel." It comes closer towards my face first making me squint at it. " Hand it over or it's your life." It light bites down on my head but not all of it, just like a nibble. I could hear Inuyasha growling in annoyance before I sigh a bit. This day wasn't one of my best. I raised my right hand that was open before smacking it hard and it howls in pain and surprise as it floats around like a balloon. Then it morphs back into a child.

A child with a freaking tail and animal legs. It rubs it's cheek as we walked to him.

" it's a kid."

" Who dares to burst my bubble!" It tries to run away but Inuyasha grabs it by it's tail and holds it up, the thing squeals as it was grabbed as I observed it, not knowing if it's a girl or boy. He or she was far too young to tell. 

" Fesity little thing, aren't ya?" Inuyasha comment while holding it. " Bold of you to nibble on Hiro's head too." His eyes locked on the tail. " Nice tail, You look like a badger or a squirrel."

" I'm a fox, Heathen!" It snaps, Clearly in distress.

" A fox? That talks, cool!" Kagome said as her eyes shine, God I hope she doesn't want to keep it. " Whatever it is, It needs to know not to go biting on stranger's heads."

" I am not an IT! I am a boy!" He snapped at me as I glared at it harshly making it look back down. 

" Let me hold him next~" Kagome said while clapping her hands together. " You mind, I'm trying to teach him a lesson." Inuyasha stated turning to look at her. But then the Fox demon switched himself with a weird statue and pinning Inuyasha's hand under it. 

" Where did that come from?" Kagome questioned as I turn hearing things fall behind us. It was the fox boy going through Kagome's things until it found the shards. That little twerp, I took a step forwards only to squeal when my body was pulled forwards. I huffed and looked down to my feet to see my shoe laces tied together. Stupid fox. 

" Here it is, the scared jewel shard." He chirps happily before jumping in the air as I began furiously untying my laces so I could hit the little brat. " Our time together has been short but sweet, farwell!" It disappears just I untied my laces and retied them while Inuyasha was release from the stone. " Huh!"

" Oh, come on!"

We all thought he was gone until a skull behind us began moving away while a fluffy tail came out behind it. Pushing pass Inuyasha and Kagome, I rushed after it with my fan raised high and closed before slamming it down on the skull harshly before removing it. The small fox demon was there with a dazed look in his eyes and skull fragments around. I scooped up the tiny jar with the fragments in it and slip around my neck for safe keeping.

" Kagome, take care of this little brat." I said as she gotten the disinfectant from her bag. Already hate this kid. She sprayed the kid's head with it.

" Alway's picking on the little guy." He muttered as I watched him with narrow eyes, this kid was so annoying yet I wanted to squeeze him for being so cute.

" So, why were you so determined to get the jewel from us?" Kagome asked as she kept spraying on the lump I left on his head. No regrets. 

He was quiet before saying, " For my father. I need to get the shards of the scared jewel to avenge my father." I watched him more curious, that's why he wanted them? I placed my hand on my chest to feel the bottle. Something must have happened. Kid doesn't know how to handle their power even if he collected them all.

" What do you mean avenge?" Kagome questioned as I stepped in adding my comment. " Kagome, it means that he wants the jewel shards to avenge his dead father." I said. Inuyasha stood up with a click of his tongue. " I get it, the squirt's not strong enough, so he'll use the power of the jewel's to take out his enemies." Inuyasha said as he reached his hand towards me and almost completely slides his hand under my black uniform jacket if I didn't smack his hand making him flinch and moved his hand away.

" What'd ya do that for?" He snapped as I tried to rub my pink cheeks to stop the oncoming blush. " I was reaching for the jar, stop thinking of something perverted!" Inuyasha snapped at me as I glared at him heatly. I couldn't help when another man's hand tries to go under my shirt like that. 

" I was not! You should have asked like a regular human being for the jar instead of shoving your hand under my jacket!" I snapped back as he growls warningly at me for being scolded at. " What? Mad that someone didn't let you have your way? Dog-Boy?" I said smugly as his cheeks turn a bit pink. 

" H-Hah! As if, Who would want to grope someone like you?" He retorted boldly before turning his face away from mine with a huff. My cheeks were still blazing pink as I noticed the way Kagome and little mutt fox was looking at us. " What?"

" Before your meaningless argument, Shippo here just told us about the thunder brothers." Kagome said as annoyance twitched in her eyes, probably from both of us fighting. " They killed poor Shippo's father because he was in the way and now he needs the shards because he wants to avenge his poor father." She explains and I felt at least a pinch of pity for the kid. Wait, Shippo?

" What kind of name is Shippo? It sound's stupid."  
" What kind of name is Hiro? You don't look nothing like a hero!"  
" It's Hiroki to you peasant!"  
" Hiro!"

Long story short, I was forced to ride on Inuyasha's back as the yellow bag now occupied Kagome's second seat. I usually sat on it and close to her but now that Shippo was here traveling with us, I was booted to Inu express. Inuyasha stops on a tree branch as the two below us talked about the thunder brother's. They sounded interesting. 

" What do you make of Shippo?" Inuyasha asked me and I looked up, I held down a blush seeing our faces very close to each other. Damn, Hormones. " Hiro?"

" Ah, right, well I think he's a immature and bratty, he's heart was in the right place but he shouldn't have tried to steal from us." I said as my grip tighten around his neck a bit. " But that he's all alone now, he's tribe probably moved along after the death of Shippo's father. Sure, I feel bad for him but I don't regret my actions upon him." I finished as my eyes lock with the other's. " What about you? Inuyasha?" I questioned as his eyes met mine, he didn't say anything but he parted his lips to speak but Kagome called us down and we went.

" Miyoka just said these brother's aren't ones to be mess with, even without the jewel shards, Hinten and Manten shouldn't be messed with at all." Kagome said until something In her brown orbs shine. " What were you guys talking about up there?" She asked and something in her voice sounded off. Being her best friend for years had its pros, like this. Something was very off in her soft voice. 

Jealousy?

" Why are you telling them? This battle is between demon's and I could smell the half demon in Inuyasha. He's too weak to fight since he's a half-breed." Shippo said which angered Inuyasha enough to flatly drop me on the floor making me winced as I landed. 

" Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as she pushed the kick-stop before helping me up from the ground. I watched as Inuyasha banged his fist upon Shippo's head making him cry out.

" You big-" He started but Inuyasha kept ramming him on the head with his fist making more comical for me, since I kept chuckling as Shippo cried out. " Easy on him," Kagome interrupted him as Shippo began bowing for forgiveness.

" Forgive me, I'm feeling very sorry." He kept repeating as Inuyasha huffed. " well someone gotta teach him a lesson." I then notice Shippo reach for something in his shirt making me perk up in alarm. " Here, have this as a token of my-" I watched as another statue was pinning both of Inuyasha's hands. " Forgiveness." He placed a seal on it before kicking back with a cheeky smirk.

" Haha, you're not going anywhere until you get the seal off that rock!" Shippo said smugly. Kagome tried to reason with the kid but he like inuyasha was stubborn and refused. It was a good joke on Inuyasha but this wasn't the time. 

" Come on, Inuyasha, the statue isn't that heavy." Kagome said watching him struggle. " I like to see you move it!" He growls out as he heaves but nothing happens. 

" Man, I've waited for this all day!" Shippo said before I turn to see what he was going to do and he jumps towards me but I moved last second and he kept jumping around towards me. " Kagome, tell him to leave me alone!" I demanded but she just stood there watching confused as the little fox gotten on my head and my hands goes to tug him off but he kept his hands a firm grip on my hair. Little shit.

" Let go!" He cries out as I tugged and tugged. " I should be the one saying that!" I snapped before finally yanking him off and threw him away from me. He landed as he smiles.

" Aw, geez, you really are a hero!" He stated while holding the jar of shards that were once around my neck. I tsked as the little sucker began running away while saying he'll use the shards to lure the thunder brother's out. He was going to be killed. I chased behind him as usual, Kagome chased after me. I didn't stop even to Inuyasha's demands to help him. Damn thing runs faster then me so if no other choice I stayed back with Kagome.

" I hope he's not in any trouble yet." Kagome said worried as we searched for him until seeing a large demon thing? He didn't look like Anything specific lie a cow or something but I could see Shippo's tail. " Kagome, shoot your arrow at the things mouth!" I demanded as Kagome complies before shooting the damn beast making him cry out as the arrow went through his nose. " Wow, I can't believe that worked!" 

" Me either." I muttered before unclamping the fan in my back and open it fully and it stood behind me. " Shippo, grab the bottle and get behind me." Kagome demanded in her soft voice as she ready herself another arrow. Shippo grasped it before running towards us and the beast follows behind him. " Get ready Kagome." I said as she hums agreeing.

" Stop! I must have that four souls shards!" It demanded. I glanced at him as my hand grasped the bottom of the fan but noticed the two glowing jewel shards in his forehead. That's why they were so powerful. " Kagome, aim for his forehead, might as well take them while we rescue Shippo." I stated as she uttered a soft. " Got it." Unfazed as the arrow flew passed my face and towards the beast but it grazed him. Shippo ran behind me for protection as I felt hid tony hands grasped my pants leg, I moved to the side for Kagome to get a clear shot.

" I only grazed him." She muttered as she ready yet another arrow. He started shaking and my eyes narrow at him, not knowing if he was powering up or something. He began rubbing his forehead worried and a strain of hair fell.

" what's his problem?" 

Once they were gone, he began crying and screaming loudly and lighting appeared from the sky's on him, powering himself up. I took a step back in fear as the lighting came upon him. " Kagome! Get back!" I shouted at her. Hurrying with my fan in my back, and Shippo safely in my arms, we ran.

" That's the kind of attack that killed my father!" He said as we ran, the lighting clapping behind us loudly. We dodged right hopping to lose him but we were wrong, of course. The power hit us, not fully force but how powerful it was, it grazed up towards the floor. Kagome going down first, while my weapon and her's a few feet away, while my body hit the floor loudly making me cry out before rolling and landed on Kagome's breasts. I breath heavily as I felt sleep trying to take over as the monster began coming closer and closer.

" Hiro! Kagome, get up!" I could hear the echoing voice of Shippo but that was all before everything went black.

Kagome!

I open up my eyes to my misfortune was not the place I was at, again I was in the Japanese style gazebo sitting down on a mat as freshly brewed tea was in front of me. Sakura blossoms were floating in the air before landing on the little pond around the fancy gazebo.

" We honestly must stop meeting like this." I looked up to see Kiyoshi sitting across from mom but this time dressed in a pale pink kimono. " But I'm glad you did, Your ready for chapter two of your training." I let out a scream as the fan I used in the real world Came flying down and imbelt into the ground beside me.

" I can't, Kiyoshi, Kagome is in trouble." I said getting up but something forced me down. I turn to him annoyed and huffed. " I'll come back the next time I get knocked out, Kagome needs me." I didn't mean to sound like an ungrateful dick. But training can be Held off. I tried to get up only to be forced down and glared at the other. He only smiles as he sips his tea.

" What if this training could help you rescue Kagome? Hm?"

Don't forget to vote, comment, like!


End file.
